Ties to Yesterday
by seaflowr
Summary: When she is 12 years old, they tie a red ribbon around her pinky and attach it to his. And one day, one deceptively unremarkable day when she is 15, he disappears. No one hears from him, he left not note, no clue. Kagome has lived without her fiance for nearly ten years, only to have him return, looking for answers about his past and her.
1. Chapter 1

When she is 12 years old, they tie a red ribbon around her pinky and attach it to his. He looks older than her, about three or four years, but looks and actions can be deceiving and she is vaguely aware that his life has spanned many lifetimes, many generations of her people.

"It is a good match," she hears her mother say.

His mother was silent.

"They will be good for each other," his father chimes in.

"For the future!" Her father had cheered, somewhat drunkenly.

No one took the time to ask her opinion.

Instead they put her in a white dress (a large, frilly, lacey monstrosity because it was her wedding day and every girl deserved to look like a princess on her wedding day) and stood her in front of a boy with wide amber eyes and long silver hair and the stoic expression of someone who could not be more unhappy. A man mumbled some words she understood but did not know the weight of and they both said 'I do,' and just like that they were married.

Well, not legally. But the ceremony was just a formality, just a bit of fun for the children. What came after was what bound them together, her name, scrawled in half cursive on a dotted line. Pledging that when she is 21 years of age, she will marry this boy, really marry him.

After she signed the paper there was cake.

After the cake there were years spent, living normally but always with the vague feeling of belonging to another. As if her actions and what she owned was not really hers, simply an extension of someone else. And the boy of gold and silver, who grew into a man before her eyes, became less like a shadow lingering in her world and more tangible, more real. And she liked it.

And one day, one deceptively unremarkable day when she is 15, he disappears. No one hears from him, he left not note, no clue.

She goes on living and finds there really isn't much of a difference, him there or him gone, because he was always really just a shadow, never really human, never really hers, and her 21st year comes and goes and for the first time in a long time there is not that presence over her, that weight of another blanketing her in a way that was not comforting, but foreboding.

And now she is 23 years old. High school and college have come and gone and she is has moved from technically living on her own to officially, with a steady job and a few good friends she is content, unmarried, and waking up in a bed that is not her own.

Something stirs her from sleep, another person moving beside her. Their breath brushes her cheeks, soft, warm puffs of air, and she knows she is being watched.

"Kagome," a voice, high pitched and only slightly gravelly with sleep, whispers to her. "Kagome."

When two hands reach for her hair and pull, Kagome launches herself forward, pulling a scream from her attacker as she leans over her and begins to tickle her into a frenzy.

"Rin, my darling," she taunts over the young girl's squeals. Her tiny hands try to pull her away, but they are weak with her laughter. "What did I say about letting me sleep?"

Her attempts at protestation or apology are broken by giggles, but finally Kagome lets up and gives Rin, her nine year old ward, time to take in deep breaths of air and finally speak.

"I just," another giggle, "I just wanted to let you know that Sesshoumaru called. He said he'd be home soon."

"Hmm. We'll then we should get you dressed before he gets here. Have you eaten breakfast?"

The child shakes her head, following Kagome's lead as she climbs out of bed and runs her fingers through her hair. "I was waiting for you."

"Well, do you want an omelet? It's my specialty."

Rin, already aware of this, nods her head emphatically and follows her friend into the kitchen. She is sitting at the island in the kitchen as Kagome cleans up after an almost finished breakfast when the man of the house walks through the door. His movements are still silent, he has yet to learn to alert people to his presence with polite noises like footsteps or the creak of a door or breathing, despite the annoyance of another ("Darn it Sesshou! Make a noise or something, it's creepy!"). If it wasn't for the loud squawking of his lackey behind him, neither girls would be alerted to his presence. At the sound Rin's face, still stuffed with egg and rice, brightened and she swallowed quickly to run into the living room, only to turn and see her father already there.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried excitedly, rushing to throw her arms around his waist. His suit jacket was slung over one shoulder, with the other hand he patted her gently in the back then smoothed over her hair, stilled messed with sleep. When she moved to look up at him he smiled and cupped her cheek. "Have you eaten your fill?"

She nods, wiping her cheek with the back of one hand in case there's any stray rice.

"Then go prepare for school."

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

She gives him one last squeeze, then bounds out of the room. The soft patter of her bare feet mark that she is already half way up the steps when he tells Jaken to remind her to brush her teeth. The little green man gives a "Yes my Lord," before running off to do his bidding.

Alone, he turns to her. "Thank you for looking after her last night. I did not know the flight wou-"

"It wasn't a problem," she shrugs, smirking at him. "When I said I could watch her any time I literally meant any time."

He smiles again, that small crook in his lips. "I know. But I am still grateful."

"Well then, you're welcome," she is about to load the dishwasher but instead turns to look at him. He is like the boy she once knew, gold and silver. His features a finer, sharper, and Kagome never forgets that his face, which appears expressionless to the untrained eye, is beautiful. "Have you eaten? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"You know, I make a mean omelet an-"

"I am well aware."

She shrugs again and goes back to her task. "Suite yourself."

He throws his jacket over one chair and sits in the one that Rin just vacated.

"So how did it go?" She asks, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Fine, I suppose. All of his assets seem to be in order. There are still some things to go over, of course, but Naraku might make a fine business partner."

"Hmm. And him? How do you feel about him?" Sesshoumaru shrugs but says nothing. "Oh come on Sesshou! This is my department, I need to be informed."

"You do realize that Sesshou means killing, correct?"

"With hair like yours, I'm sure you can knock 'em dead."

He smirks and she is wiping her hands dry on a towel. He is not surprised, not anymore, when she comes behind him and he can feel her hands moving on his shoulders.

The first time it happened he thought it was an attempt at seduction, overused and a bit clichéd. But years have passed since that day and he knows now that she prefers to give and receive comfort through touch. And he will not deny that he has come to enjoy it.

One hand moves and he sees it move to the table in front of him. He picks up the piece of paper she has left behind and reads what is written.

"This is an address."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Why?"

"I'm moving. And I'd like it if you knew where to."

He reads the scrap of paper again, though he has memorized what it says. "I don't know this street," he remarks.

"There are a lot of things you don't know."

He stiffens at that and she laughs, warmly. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

She puts her arms around his neck and he places a hand on her wrist. She moves a moment later, when Rin's footsteps and Jaken's yelling can be heard and she laughs again, but stops when she feels that Sesshoumaru still holds her wrist.

"You three..." Kagome can hear both the green man and the sunshine girl calling Sesshou's name and he pauses, as if to take it in. "You three are the only people I trust."

She puts her arms around his neck again, buries her face in his hair. "Me too."

 _It is her first year of college when Kagome Higurashi takes an internship at Takahashi Enterprise, the company where her father, Akio Higurashi, is a partner and that Sesshoumaru's father, Inutaisho, owns._

 _He remembers her face, but takes no real notice of her. He never has, not when she was making small talk at the little get togethers his father would throw, not even when she was marrying his brother. She is wearing a simple white blouse and a midlength black skirt. Practical shoes and her hair in a tight bun. Her father stops her before him and says something he does not catch. She bows deeply, deeper than needed for a family friend, muttering "Sesshoumaru Sama" then scurrying away._

 _She is sent to his office once that day, to collect a file. She briefly looks through it, surprises him by telling him a page is missing. He frowns, finds it in another pile and she bows again before leaving the room._

 _People (sheep) whisper about her when there is no one else there, but he can hear it. And as the rumors they tell get more and more vicious, she gets quieter and quieter and Sesshoumaru knows she must be overhearing things as well and knows that one day she will break, she will burst into tears. This does not happen. She begins to avoid the bathrooms, the breakrooms, any place where she might overhear something. On one occasion he sees her face fall before she apologizes and runs from the office, lunch in hand and cheeks red. And he waits. Instead, one day, she stops all the false pleasantries and sweet smiles._

 _"Please, leave me alone," she said in response to someone's question._

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"Well, I didn't think you would want the help of someone who can't close her legs." Sesshoumaru's eyes shot across the hall to see the older man's face fall. "That is what you said isn't it?" Her voice is surprisingly calm, as are her movements and her expressions. "Perhaps you expect me to spread my legs for you as well?"_

 _"Ms. Higurashi, I -"_

 _"Please, leave me alone," she picks up a stack of papers, fixing him with a look of annoyance. "I'm getting tired of dealing with you people."_

 _It isn't until weeks later, after the other employees had become much more careful in their gossip, that he can hear the short sounds of her crying from the supply room. He doesn't know why, but after minutes of listening to tears and stunted sobs he goes to her, opening the door without ceremony and standing above her._

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _She is stunned into silence, into calmness. "What- why-"_

 _Oh, how he hates repeating himself. "You are crying. What is the reason?"_

 _"They hate me."_

 _He sighs, then crouches down to where she sits on the floor. "There are two sorts of opinions in the world. The ones that matter and the ones that do not." Her eyes are still red, so he continues. "Your father is a partner a company that owns a modest fraction of the world. You are engaged to one of the heirs of that company. They think that you have earned nothing. And they are right," she looks ready to cry again, "so far. Prove them wrong."_

 _She nods, wipes red eyes and stands up. "Ok. You're right. Ok."_

 _The next time he sees her she still bows and calls him "sama," and it surprises him how much he dislikes those little formal pleasantries, but the offence is soothed by the soft smile she gives him and the hand briefly touching his arm. A few days after that they go to lunch together and conversation is surprisingly easy, perhaps because they both knew that no one else would deal with them. He isn't exactly sure about when it became friendship, but he knows that they shared a lot of little moments together. He is there when she graduates college and decides to join the Public Relations department._

 _She is there when he returns home from Guyo. There is an earthquake and they don't hear from him for three weeks. He is under a bridge for four days, cared for by a five year old girl that he adopts. There are a hundred dinners and late nights in the office and words passed and one night, weeks after she turns 22, she forces him to go to a club with him._

 _He hates these places, too much noise, too many smells, too hot, but she makes it bearable when she grabs his hand and pulls him into the cool night air._

 _She kisses him that night, or he kisses her. It is long and lingering and laughing between lips touching and he holds her close even when they stop because they are each other's. A thread was tied between them as well, maybe not the red heart thread that tried to tie her to his brother, but definitely a vein, a link between them for the rest of their lives. And they both seemed to understand that. Friendship would always be what kept them together._

 _She kissed him again. "You are my best friend."_

 _He nods. "We were meant for each other."_

"Am I riding with you to the office?" She asked, pulling her hair into a knot at the top of her head.

He doesn't answer, because it is a stupid question, but she smiles all the same. "Tell me about Naraku?"

That catches his attention. "Why are you so curious?""

"I'm going to be the one to present this relationship as beneficial. I should at least know about the man."

"You will get to know him," he looks at his watch. "You will meet him in 6 hours."


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours later, when Kagome is face to face with Naraku in the boardroom, she is first taken in by his hair. It really is remarkable, thick, dark waves that flow down his back, and he is handsome as well, standing tall and trim in an immaculate grey suit. Her job at this point is to observe, to see what role Naraku can play in the company and how she can present him to the general public. His looks are a bonus, handsome and human, and that may appeal more to the public than Sesshou's exotic, alien looks. He didn't come alone, just behind him when he entered the room was a woman, tall and so beautiful that Kagome felt her eyes trace over her form in equal parts envy and admiration. Her hair is forced into a tight bun and her sharply tailored skirt and blazer are black. Her makeup is flawless, but her expression is bored and her stance is stressed. This is softened, a bit, by a red blouse and a necklace of blue beads. Kagura's job seemed to be similar to her own, observation, and Kagome frequently noted the severe looks she sent towards her employer and the appraising glances she directed at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's job is to observe, and maybe ask a few questions here and there to move things along, but mostly just to observe and plan. Naraku, however, seems determined to interrupt her with playful banter and unnecessary questions. She does not need to look at Sesshoumaru to know that his patience is rapidly unraveling, despite her attempts get the situation back on track. There would be many more of these meetings, she was certain of that, before anything was set in stone between the two companies.

"Your records are rather vague, Naraku," Sesshoumaru remarked, his calm voice covering any agitation.

"I could say the same about yours," he smirks in response, though the smile is directed at Kagome, who continues to make little doodles on her legal pad, pretending to make notes. The doodles, rather coincidentally, look like waves. "I thought you would understand, would be able to appreciate, the difficulties of having your fingers in so many pies and having to keep track of them all. Take Takahashi Enterprise for example. With one hand it gives medical aid to third world countries, with the other hand it gives weapons to the oppressors-"

Sesshoumaru's claws flick and Kagome thinks, not for the first time, that she misses Inutaisho. He was the one to handle interactions with potential partners and clients, and he did it well. But Inutaisho has been gone for ten months (gone, not dead, she reminds herself), and that duty has been left to his less than socially competent son.

 _I love you_ , she thinks, _but you suck at this_.

"Naraku, we simply want to be completely aware of what we would be getting into by going into business with you. And there seem to be some things missing from your reports."

"Well, I can't give you everything can I?" He laughs, as if it truly is some sort of joke. "As you said, nothing is set in stone." He leans closer to her. "Did you have any specific questions Ms. Ka-"

"Higurashi," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "And my secretary has compiled a lovely list of questions that we have concerning your affairs, questions that we hope you will be able to answer."

"I'll look them over," Naraku assured, giving Kagome one last lingering look before standing to shake his hand. "And provide you with all the answers you need to soothe your little worries. Until next time."

Kagome stands as well, preparing to bow politely, but Naraku moves to shake her hand as well. He maintains his hold on her longer than he did Sesshou, longer than she is comfortable with, but he releases her before she can voice her complaint. Another smile graces his lips, as if he did not notice her reaction, or perhaps it was her reaction that brought him amusement.

"It was a pleasure," he remarks before turning on his heels and exiting the room, leaving Kagura to fill the void he has left behind.

"Thank you for having us," she says, slipping a card into Kagome's hand, still warm with Naraku's touch. She knows that Kagura is only being polite, dispensing the perfunctory pleasantries, but something in the other woman's eyes seem apologetic. "Naraku is a bit eccentric, but he is a man who can be relied upon and makes for a good ally. Please, if you need anything, contact me."

She follows her boss and Kagome listens to the sound of her heels on the floor (maybe she wasn't as tall as she'd assumed) before turning to Sesshou. He is at the window now, staring out, and when Kagome goes to stand at his side she sees that Naraku is already outside the building. He is blurry, she only knows it is him because of his hair, but she watches as he turns, muttering some words to his driver before climbing into the car. Kagura is there a moment later and the black, expensive but nondescript car pulls away.

Sesshou does not speak and Kagome shifts on her feet, waiting. Finally, she breaks him from his reverie. "She was hot."

He does not jump, like another might at the sudden break in silence, simply turns to her with only the slightest turn of his brow to suggest confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Kagura. Come on, I know you noticed her. And she noticed you."

"She smelled like him."

"Oh. So they're, um" Kagome blushed, trying to find words.

"Related."

"Oh. Like brother and sister?" wouldn't they have mentioned that?

"More like father and daughter," he turns away from her, walking to the door and she follows. "You will not be at our next meeting."

"It's not my fault that he-"

"I did not say it was. However, I do not like him. I do not like the way he looked at you. And I do not like being distracted and, if I must watch him leer at you, wanting to teach him some manners will not allow me to focus."

"Then how will I be able to establish a relationship between him and the public?"

"I honestly do not see why it matters so much."

"Your father does. He valued public opinion, knew that it impacted our numbers."

He stiffens a bit at the mention of his father, but does not speak of him. "You have a contact in the company. She should be able to help you with any information you need. You did seem rather fond of her."

Sesshou, I said she was hot for your benefit. You know, so maybe you'll go out, for once."

"I have no interest."

"Of course you don't," she smirks up at him, "you know this is why people still spread rumors about us around the office."

"Really. I thought it was because you insist on wearing my shirts to the office."

"HA!"

She is about to come back with another comment, something about the day he slapped an intern for asking for her number, when her assistant comes rushing down the corridor waving at her. "Kagome… Kagome!"

"Jin, I'm right here, you can stop yelling."

Sesshoumaru pats her back and begins to make his exit when Jin stumbles to a stop before her. "You're brother just called. He says that you've been robbed."

"What?"

"He said that he's at your apartment now and that everything is gone, the furniture, your clothes, everything!"

"What is he doing there, he should be at school?"

Jin frowns, a bit confused by Kagome's lack of alarm. "He wanted to surprise you- Kagome should I call the police?"

"Oh, no, don't!" She places a hand on her assistants arm. "Everything is fine. Just a bit of a misunderstanding, don't worry. I'll call Souta right away and clear it up."

Of course, Sesshou is still standing there as the confused woman walks away. "You haven't told your parents have you? That you moved?"

"Shut up."

Inuyasha stands out more than he would like. He wishes he could say it's the ears, but he knows that it's the hair and the eyes and the teeth and his build and everything that is him. Still, he keeps his helmet on when he stops at the gas station to fill up his bike.

He decides that the attention isn't always bad when a girl leans onto his bike, pushing forward her chest and leering at him with round eyes and soft lips.

"Where you headed?" she asks, smiling flirtatiously. Her hair is red, loose around her shoulders, and her eyes are hazel, but he isn't really interested in those things right now, more taken in by her shapely form and inviting expression.

"Home," he responds, somewhat tentatively because the word is kind of foreign on his tongue and doesn't quite seem it fit. "Why, you need a ride?"

She bites her lip and nods. "Well, if you're offering. You sure this thing is safe?"

He smiles, remembering to at least try to cover his fangs. "Depends on whose riding her."

"And if you are?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

She gives him another once over, appraising his face and his body and deciding that she likes what she sees. "I'll bet."

When he moves his hand her gaze goes to his fingertips and he sees her lips turn down at the sight of his claws. _Shit_ , he thinks to himself, wishing it wasn't so warm or he would've kept his gloves on.

"On second thought," she smiled again, not so inviting now, "I don't think we're headed in the same direction."

He sighs, because it really doesn't matter, she's just some girl who probably picks up whoever looks good in the moment, but sometimes he really gets tired. "Listen, I'm not gonna hu-"

"Hey honey, this guy messing with you?"

He decides, when he smells the sweat and testosterone of another man, that most of the attention he gets is bad and always will be bad. "I don't want any trouble."

"Then leave the lady alone."

"Lady?" He turns to the man behind him and lets out a laugh. "Taking the knight in shining armor thing a little far, aren't you pal? I mean, there's a lot of names for a girl ready to hop on some guy she just met. I don't think lady is one of 'em."

"HEY!" She shrieked, offended, and this time Inuyasha laughed in earnest.

The man grips him up by the collar. "Maybe it's time someone taught you some manners, boy."

"Yeah, like I'd let you touch me when, when, when you're not even human!"

The man stinks, he is so close that Inuyasha can smell the sweat on his skin, unclean, and the food he ate on his breath. He can hear his pulse elevating, practically the veins in his forehead twitching with anticipation, wanting to teach him a lesson, wanting to prove his strength and virility, show off for the girl by besting the monster.

He doesn't put much effort into it, a simple push is all it takes to pry the man's fingers from his shirt and send him to the concrete beneath them. The girl screams again, she really isn't worth all this, no matter how much fun she had the potential to be in bed. He watches the man for a second (he's alive) before pulling the pump from his motor cycle and returning to the road.

He was already old, when they tied the red string around his pinky and tethered him to some kid. She is a scrawny little thing, all gangly limbs and wide eyes, and the dress she wears makes her look even more ridiculous, but he goes along with it because there really seems to be no other option.

And he really pays no attention to her in the years that follow because she is just some kid and he is a man, no matter what his brother or his father says, so he doesn't really have time for her and her silly games.

And one day he falls in love and one day that love shatters and he leaves and now he is coming back, because the nightmares are still there, years later, and he needs something to make him feel real again. And it made the most sense, to start from the beginning. So he is going back home, to face it again.

A/N: Sorry about the confusion in the first chapter! The general gist of the story is that Inuyasha and Kagome where put in an arranged marriage as children by their parents, who are business partners. The beginning was supposed to be a really vague description of Kagome's life so far (which will be detailed throughout later chapters). The stuff in italics was supposed to be a series of flashbacks about Kagome and Sessoumaru's relationship. I'll try to work on the transitiony stuff as I go!

I know this chapter was probably boring but I think I'm just excited to get to other points in the story so I'm trying to breeze through the beginning.

Thanks for the review! I'm kind of doing this to get over my anxiety about writing, so any criticisms or questions or plot/writing suggestions are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome is 18 years old she decides that it is time to live on her own. Someone, her mother or her father or his assistant, finds an apartment for her. It was stylish, all white walls and sharp angles and it never really felt like home, but her father approves of it and signs the checks. For the first two years, she does not pay her own rent. When she is twenty and has her own job (at her father's company) she decides that it is time for a change of space. Her father's assistant finds five appropriate places for her to pick from.

There have been two apartments and one condo since then, all following the same pattern, she gets bored and someone else finds a place for her to live. Snails grow to fit their shells and she thinks maybe that's all it takes, maybe all she needs time to grow into it. Nothing ever seems to fit and she wanders through the empty spaces like an uninvited guest.

About two weeks ago Kagome receives a rare text from one of the girls at work, asking if she's up for a girls' night out. She gets lost on her way to the bar (no one shed any tears when she said she wouldn't make it) but between looking at her phone for directions and cursing at other drivers she stumbles upon an old building with a rent sign in the front. She doesn't look into it until three days later, because somehow the weather beaten brick complex keeps tugging at her thoughts.

The woman who shows her the available apartments looks at her with confusion, as if she has no idea what she's doing there, but she is polite and answers her questions and, with a slack jawed expression, helps her fill out the paper work when she picks one (she's never had to do that part either). It's on the third flood, a lot cheaper than the one she's vacating but also half the size. She'll have to get rid of most of her furniture, or maybe just buy all new stuff, she's never been to IKEA before. The carpets are rough and there is a slight draft. But she's happy there, because it is hers.

It didn't really seem necessary to tell her parents that she decided to move, because they were in Spain on business and probably busy and Kagome really didn't want to deal with all the questions. So she sold all of the furniture (because she didn't like it anyway) and lives for three days on a mattress alone.

Souta is a tall and gangly youth, a colt that hasn't quite grown into its limbs. Halfway into manhood and still in his Gallagher Academy school uniform, he looks awkward and out of place in her living room, though that might be because there is nowhere to sit.

"I'm going for furniture on Saturday," Kagome smirks at him, standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets. "I told you we could have gone out to eat."

"You're really going to live here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She sits on the floor beneath a window and pats the space beside her. He sends one quick look around the room, as if making sure it really is his only option, before taking of his jacket and sitting next to her. "I just wanted to do something for myself."

"What- like a spa day?"

"No! No, you idiot, I mean," she sighed, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'm an adult and I've let mom and dad do everything for me. I just wanted to prove that I could do something responsible, for myself, on my own."

"What do you mean? You have a job, you have your own place and-"

"Oh yeah, the job at a company daddy owns. Or the apartment he fixed her up with. It's ok that you don't get it now Souta, you're still a kid. But one day you will understand, you'll want to know how it feels to really stand on your own two feet."

He opens his mouth as if to speak, then closes it, instead fixing her with a strange look. She hates that about him, that his face is still young and soft and fresh but his expressions suggests an understanding about the world that she has yet to achieve.

"What- what!?" She demands, punching him in the arm gently.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you picked this place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughs. "It's kind of crappy Kags. I'm only in the living room and I can see water spots on the ceiling, the floors are kind of creaky, it's tiny and-"

"Alright, alright-"

"Not yet! The area is not the best."

"I did my research, this area is not that bad," she leans her head on his shoulder. "I'll carry mace. Or, after I get some furniture you can move in with me and keep me safe."

"I'd like to see you on the weekends sometimes," he nodded, placing an arm around her shoulder. "I'll help you paint, if you want."

"That'd be nice. So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Don't lie to me idiot."

He groaned and removed his arm. "Could never get one over on you Kagome. I got in trouble at school and since mom and dad are in Spain, they want you to come and talk to the principle."

"What did you do?"

He shrugs, dusting off his knees as he stands. "What can I say, I'm too brilliant."

"You cheated!?"

"Other students cheated off of me! They took the good parts from my essay somehow and turned it in and now-" he ran his fingers through his hair before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "They might expel me Kags."

She quickly rose to her feet to stand beside him. "No, they won't." When he tried to turn away from her she placed a hand on his shoulder to still him just long enough to pull him into her arms. "Hey, come here. I'll take care of it."

Souta returned the embrace, grateful that she was there to comfort him. "I know."

She pulls away from him, smiling softly. "You staying here tonight?"

He shakes his head with a bit too much emphasis. "No no no no no." He laughs. "Can you drop me off at home though?"

"THAT MAN!" Kagome snapped, slamming the car door. Souta slid into the passenger seat, slightly embarrassed because his classmates were all looking at his sister with confused and slightly frightened expressions. "You are not going back there. We don't need this stuck up, overrated frat house!"

The meeting with the principle with the principle had not gone as planned. It had begun pleasantly enough, but once Kagome started trying to explain that Souta was innocent, Principle Hayashi began acting differently. There were some not so subtle comments made about Souta's history as a trouble maker (which was not true) and how it would just be better for him to simply confess. The punishment would be less sever if he would stop lying.

"Nakajima, I know Nakajima! I guess his family donates a freaking wing to their stupid library and suddenly he can do whatever he wants!"

"Kags, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Yes, it is! We do not let people walk all over us!" The car makes a terrible noise when she puts it into drive. "Come on, you're coming home with me!"

"Actually, I have to pack my things."

"What? No, no you don't need that stupid uniform or or those stupid text books. I'll get you other clothes, better clothes."

"Kags, come back for me later, I'll be ready then. Okay?"

She looks around, annoyed, then nods. "Fine. Fine. I'll be back at five, ok?"

"Yep," he opens the door and looks at her again, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. For being here. And… being crazy like this."

"Of course I'd be here. And I'm coming back at five so have your uniform so we can set it on fire. On top of the principle's car."

"Yeah, that is not going to happen." Souta climbs out of the car and walks back to the building.

"I love you!" Kagome yells out the window.

"Go away!"

She peels out of the driveway, leaving Souta to watch her leave. One of his friends, Hachiro, rushed to his side. "How'd it go?"

"Not good," he pats Hachiro's shoulder, walking back to the school building. "Come on, help me do something."

"How much for your sister's number?" Hachiro asked, following Souta.

"What?"

"She's hot. Crazy, but hot."

When Kagome walks into her office, still trying to blow off steam, she is only a little surprised to find flowers at her desk. Sesshoumaru has often been the sort to leave gifts like this in return for little things, like watching Rin for the night. She isn't sure if he is actually grateful or if he just doesn't like feeling as if he owes her something, but the gesture is nice and it does help her to feel better. She is surprised, however, that he sent her roses and not columbines, which he knows are her favorite.

She is at her desk, looking at the past press Naraku's company has received, when Sesshou walks in. His mouth opens, then closes into a slight frown. His gaze is fixed on the flowers.

"We have hackers here, don't we?" she asked, not noticing his expression.

His focus shifts to her, then returns to the flowers. "What?"

"Hackers. You know, people who can get into other people's computers and find information."

Sesshou notices the papers on her desk and his frown deepens. "You want to hack into Naraku's computers. That doesn't seem to be a good idea… for facilitating a healthy business relationship."

She looks up at him and smiles. "So you have been reading those books I got you?"

"Hn."

Her smile just grows. "The hackers aren't for Naraku, they're for some punks at Souta's school. I need to know if they took files from his computer."

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"No."

"Where did you get the flowers?"

That causes her to pause. "What do you mean?"

"The flowers," he replies blandly. "Where did they come from?"

"You mean you didn't send them?"

His eyebrow shoots up, wordlessly answering her question. She stares at the red bouquet and notices for the first time that there is a slip of paper between the buds. Sesshoumaru, she knows, has already noticed it, but to her surprise he does not reach for it.

"What does the card say?" he asks.

"You never send a card."

"Well, those aren't from me."

She jumps to grab it, but the slip of paper is already between his fingertips. "Naraku. How thoughtful. He is expecting a fruitful relationship-"

"Between our companies-" she tries to cut in but he ignores her.

"and hopes that you will accept this token of appreciation and good faith."

"I'm sure he sent you something too."

"I've been to my office. There is nothing there." He flicks the card to the side of her desk and stands. "Apparently you've made an impression."

"I doubt it's like that."

"Kagome, stop being naïve."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!" she responded, feeling more than a little petulant.

As usual, he diverts the conversation. "Have you found anything of interest?"

As usual, she doesn't let him. "If you don't like him, why are we going into business with him?"

"I don't need to like him to make money with him."

Kagome glares at him, then returns to her laptop. He stands. The conversation is over, because both of them are stubborn and his passive aggressive responses are impossible to combat.

"Lunch?" he asks at the door.

"Not today."

Inuyasha kicked open the door to the motel room. Since leaving his family eight years ago, and the luxuries that being an heir to an international corporation could provide, he hadn't exactly been picky in where he would rest his head. The room had a bed and a bathroom and he could ignore the scents of people who had left pieces of themselves here before him. Besides, he didn't plan on sleeping that night anyway.

In his arms were boxes of things, things from the little love nest that he had shared with Kikyo for seven months before…. Some were his, some were hers. He planned to sort through them, to find a clue, something to touch something in him and help him to remember.

That's what the cops had tried to do that night. They asked him questions and gave him water and shined a bright light in his already sensitive eyes, hoping to confuse him or trick him into confessing to a crime they were already convinced that he committed.

Jokes on them. He was already confused. Their voices barely seemed to reach him through the hazy fog that clouded him mind, clouded his senses. He felt so warm, his shirt was sticking to him with sweat, the scent metallic and heady.

Or was that blood…

"Just admit to it kid. You guys fought and she-"

"Tell me she's ok."

The questions got less and less pleasant, until the detective interrogating him was slamming his fists on the table in front of him and shouting terrible curses and slurs and accusations and Inuyasha didn't know if he was two seconds from confessing or ripping the man's throat out, but he didn't have time to make that decision because his father's lawyer had barged into the room. He came with specific instructions from Inutaisho, that all questioning would cease and Inuyasha wouldn't say a word. He was to be released, they had no grounds to hold him except weak speculation and petty prejudices.

(Even Inuyasha knew that was a lie, because he knew the smell now, the scent of her blood and her tears and oh god what had he done?)

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and laid back on the bed. Whatever he thought would be there was gone. There was no lingering trace of them, of her, nothing except fuzzy memories ruined by the scent of cheap cleaner and dirty skin.

"I need some air," he said aloud, standing quickly. His movements jostled the box and it fell to the floor. Among the scraps of clothing and pieces of paper, he could see her picture. He knew he was in that photo, but his face was covered up and there was only her with her rare, bright smile, more common towards the end. Something in him still soared at the sight of her, even if his heart still shot to his throat and he felt that he was going to retch. He needed something stronger than air, if he was going to get through any of this.

When Kagome showed up at the Gallagher Academy, she noticed that Souta had no bags. He was standing there, still in his uniform, waiting with nervous anticipation.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

He hesitated, looking down before meeting her eyes. "I admitted to stealing the other guys' work."

"Did you do it?" she demanded.

"Of course not!"

"Then why confess to something you didn't do?!"

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal Kags. The punishment wasn't that big of a deal and-"

"Oh, shut up!" She groaned and he climbed into the car. "What was the punishment?"

"My grade in that class won't be too good this semester. And I can't be a part of any extracurricular." She groaned again and he put his hand on her shoulder. "I can bring up the grade and I really don't care about that other part."

"That's not the point Souta. You shouldn't let people take advantage of you."

"I can't keep expecting you to fix my problems for me sis. Right, I've got to stand on my own two feet."

"Souta, you're still a child and-"

"And I've got you to help me. To show me what to do. I know you think you have to take care of me, but I have to grow up too. Ok?"

She looked down and nodded. "Will you still help me move into my apartment?"

"Yes."

"And paint?"

"Yes."

"Please don't tell mom and dad."

He laughed. "Don't tell them I'm a plagiarist."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha pulls his face from the rough carpet floor and coughs. Not too far away from him are the boxes, tipped over and spilling their contents onto the floor. They smell of whiskey now, a bottle broken when he threw it, some time before he passed out.

 _I got drunk the night she left_ , he thought to himself, running a finger over gritty teeth. Or the night he kicked her out. He was still a little hazy on that detail.

 _What's there to be confused about? She smelled of another man, you always knew she wouldn't settle for someone like you. You pushed her away before she could break you._

The last place that he'd seen her, before the end, before the blood, was at her job. He never really went there, having little interest in what she did in the sterile white rooms, and she wouldn't have been allowed to share anything even if he had been. That part of her wasn't a part of the package, it didn't really matter, just like she didn't care about the property he would eventually inherit. What mattered to him were the walks they would go on, the gentle banter between them, the shy way she would take his hand, tentative at first then becoming a comforting habit.

 _'We could get married, ya know?' The room had been bathed in the pale blue light of the early morning when he had climbed over her on the bed and brushed the hair from her face. Kikyo was strong and capable, but it was moments like this that Inuyasha remembered that she was inexperienced and that left her somewhat vulnerable. It wasn't a position she was accustomed to being in and he kissed her cheek, hoping to soothe her. 'Leave all this behind.'_

 _'You know I can't,' she said, pushing his hair off of his face and cupping his cheek in her palm. "I'm so close to something big. You know that." With the gentle pressure of her hand on his chest she managed to move him onto his back, placing herself above him. "One day we'll be able to get out of here and no one will care or know who we are." Her mouth is on his, his hands on her back. "I just need more time."_

Or maybe she just wasn't as certain as he was about the relationship. Maybe she had her own reservations about a big commitment. With him. Inuyasha buried his face in his hands, rubbed at the crust on his eyelids and pulled himself together. He had a list of places he needed to visit, places he hoped could help remove the fog from his memories and let him see the truth. And he was going to cross off one of those places today.

Kagome sat with her bare feet on her desk, writing down some notes on a slip of paper resting on her knee. There was to be a charity gala in one week and it seemed that the universe was dead set on ruining plans that she had made weeks ago. The hotel that she had reserved for the venue suffered a fire and it would take weeks for the damage to be repaired. The caterer had mixed up the order she had prepared. She rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out how she could fix this. It wasn't something that could be cancelled or postponed. Invitations had already been sent, RSVPs already accepted, talent booked, all building up to one night of fat cats looking good for one night.

She had been sending Jin back and forth to Sesshou with status updates and inquiries as to what she should do. His responses were what she had expected, short little notes that she read with his voice in mind. At one point he even informed her that her behavior was childish and she had nearly responded with "You started it," only to realize that it would not help her case. When Jin cracks open the door to her office Kagome is expecting Sesshoumaru's decision on whether they should accept the order that the caterer had prepared for or just try to find someone else. Instead, with wide eyes, the woman points to the phone. "There's a call for you on line 3."

She doesn't recognize the number or the voice, but the purpose for the call is quickly revealed. "Ms. Higurashi? Yes, I'm an associate of Naraku. He was hoping that he could meet you for dinner today."

She hesitates, taken off guard. Kagome would not lie, she knew that Naraku was flirting with her at that first meeting. And she knew that the flowers were a not so subtle way of driving the point home, he was interested in her. But she did not expect him to be so forward, not after Sesshou's obvious disdain. "Has this invitation been extended to Takahashi Sama?"

"Not that I'm aware. He would like an answer before twelve o'clock miss."

She could make it clear that the only relationship that she was interested in was professional. She could let him down easy, put an end to this flirtation without hurting his feelings or the potential role he might play in the business.

More importantly, she could finally prove to Sesshoumaru that she could handle herself.

"Tell Naraku that I can join him for dinner."

"Splendid. Is seven o'clock an acceptable time?"

"Seven o'clock will be fine," She nods, knowing that the smug sounding voice cannot see her movements. There is the click of the call ending not a moment later and she lets out a sigh. Now all that was left was avoiding her best friend for the rest of the day.

 _Shouldn't be too hard_ , she thinks to herself. _Big baby's too busy trying to prove a point_.

Even then she feels a little uncomfortable, more than a little nervous, as the time grows near for her to get in her car and drive to Naraku's territory. She actually scurries when she comes to Sesshou's office, trying to avoid him, though she could feel his youki as she rushes past. And when she got to her car and turned the ignition she let out a huge breath she had not even realized she'd been holding, feeling tension in her lessen just a bit.

The building was just as she had expected, large and imposing, like nearly any other building that made the cityscape. She parked her car, pushed some quarters into the meter, and straightened her skirt before making her way to the door. Aside from two security guards the lobby was empty.

 _Our lobby would be better for press conferences. More conventional… Better lighting_. She waited for the receptionist to finish her conversation on the phone before smiling.

"Hello," a voice caught her attention and she turned to see Kagura. She looked beautiful, obviously, but what took Kagome's breath away was the long, red ball gown she wore. A corseted bodice with lacy fabric up to her throat, the same sort of lace that trailed to the ground where the fabric stopped at her knees. Kagome suddenly felt very underdressed and more than a little confused.

"Hi," she responded, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, we met earlier-"

"Yes, I remember," Kagura sauntered closer. "Naraku said that you had accepted his invitation. He didn't tell you about the event?"

Kagome shook her head. "He only said dinner. What am I missing?"

"He's hosting an art exhibit. Black tie event." Her eyes cast a critical, not so subtle glance at Kagome's work outfit.

"I'll let him know you're here."

Kagome nodded in thanks and turned, trying to shake off her embarrassment. It didn't take long for Naraku to appear, looking sharp once again, his jet black hair contrasting sharply with the white suit. He smiled when he saw her and she returned the expression politely.

"It would appear I'm underdressed," she joked when he come close enough to grab her hand and kiss it.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look lovely," he took her arm, pulling her to the gallery. The room was filled with people, all dressed in formal wear, and she felt even worse about this night.

If I'm lucky it'll be over quick, she thought, keeping a smile on her face as she moved between conversations, some with familiar faces, and tried to put her best foot forward. She was a part of the face of the company, after all. Naraku stayed at her side throughout the night, her arm tucked into his, his hand on her back, as he guided her through various pieces and commented on each.

"I don't know what to say," she smiles, staring at one obscure piece. He seemed enthusiastic about the use of color, but she only saw blurs and splatter, nothing had taken form.

"I'm glad that you're here, Ms. Higurashi," he leans slightly, his lips brushing her hair, and she becomes even more aware of the persistence of his hand on her back.

She knows the way she moved away from him was not subtle. "Of course. It is important that we build a strong repertoire. Considering we will be in business together. Correct?"

Inuyasha parked his motorcycle in front of the building. He spent a relatively short portion of his life around imposing structures like this. Overcompensating, he thinks. He took off his helmet, this time not caring about the strange looks he might get. This was not the time for such concerns, there were more important things to focus on.

The size on the inside struck him, if only because he did not recognize the layout. He had only been here to drop her off one or twice and had almost never been inside… except for that one time and he hadn't exactly been checking the décor.

Vast and empty, but not without sound or scent. Inuyasha could hear noises and when the security guards did not stop him, he followed the sound. A door opened without resistance and he saw that some sort of party was taking place. When he caught a scent, a familiar scent, he followed it, at first unaware of where he had smelled it before.

It wasn't until he saw a tall, broad shouldered form that he remembered coming to Kikyo's arms and smelling another man on her skin. Bedside him, hand on her back, was a dark haired girl.

No, he thought, freezing up. Not again.

It couldn't be her, he knew it. She was dead, he knew that too. So why was she here, why was she meeting him again?

Had it all been some elaborate trick. Was she afraid to leave him, thought he would hurt her, so she faked her own death? He hadn't realized that he was storming forward, pushing past confused people, hands reaching, until the man, looked up at him, somewhat confused, somewhat alarmed. And Inuyasha's hands, still in leather gloves, wrapped around his throat and forced him into a table. There was a loud clatter as dishes fell to the floor and the soft clamor of voices fell silent. And no one moved.

The punch that landed on the side of his face didn't hurt, exactly. But it did sting and it did distract him, briefly. He turned to the side, expecting to see a security guard, instead faced with her. Face on, there were shadows of KIkyo's face, shadows that had him seeing a ghost, but they very quickly passed and he saw another familiar face, one he couldn't quite give a name to. From the sudden drop of her jaw, the widening of her eyes, it seemed she recognized him too.

The speed with which she recovered her senses was remarkable. She didn't ask what he was doing there or where he had been. Instead she grabbed his hand and evenly whispered, "Let him go."

The hand he'd forgotten was wrapped around the man's throat loosened and he took in air loudly. She pushed past Inuyasha and placed her hand on the man's arms, supporting him. "Are you alright?" Two security guards approached, Naraku waved them aside. They stayed close.

He nods, coughing, casting a glance at Inuyasha. "Tell me Ms. Higurashi, is this how the Takahashi's do business?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No Naraku, I – I am very sorry about this. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I can assure you that nothing like this will happen again," her speech faltered, perhaps due to Naraku's hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps it would be best to reschedule for lunch, yes?"

"Perhaps that is a good idea," he nods, his eyes intent on her face. "You look rather enchanting, flustered like this." He stepped forward, she held her ground, and Inuyasha resisted the urge to grip his neck again. "You do not have to worry Kagome. I am a man who knows the value or discretion."

She bowed, politely, he took her hand and offered her a kiss. Kagome smiled, then frowned again when she saw his eyes shift back to Inuyasha. "I hope that when we meet again, it will be under more personable circumstances."

As if feeling the man behind her shift, Kagome took a step back and clutched his arm. "Another time, Naraku," then, moving away and pulling Inuyasha with her, "Do anything else and you will ruin everything." He resisted slightly when she tried to pull him, causing her to tighten her grip and glance back at him. "Do you want to go to jail?"

He remembered the inside of cell, of an interrogation room, all too well. He followed.

"Get in the car," she snapped when finally out of the building, reaching into her pocket for cell phone.

"I have my bike," he jerked his arm away, moving away from her.

"Oh no you don't. I have a frigging fiasco on my hands and it's your," she looks up at him before putting up a finger and talking into the phone, "hey, Sesshoumaru. I'm coming over, we need to talk."

"I am not going to him!"

"You have to. People saw you do that and now we, as in Sesshoumaru and I, need to figure out what to do with you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that you- idiot- just choked up a potentially profitable partner! The prodigal son has returned after years of being gone after a huge scandal and I am not ready to deal with this alone!"

"Yeah, that's not happening," he patted her arm. "Listen, I'm not here for anything like that. Not here for the business, not here for anything but answers." He is away from her in two strides, climbs on his bike, and rides away.

A shift in weight causes a sudden dip in her mattress. She stirs a little, the sunlight through her curtainless window hits her eyes and she covers her face before hearing the sound of a giggle in her ears. Suddenly Kagome is dragged from the misty fog of sleep into the here and now, her barely furnished apartment at seven o'clock in the morning, with a giggling Rin not six inches from her face.

"Oh my gosh," she sighed, dragging the pillow to cover her face. "How did you get in here?"

"You've changed your place of living more than three times," Sesshoumaru's voice reaches her through the barrier she's made for herself, "and you've kept a spare key in the same place each time."

"Stalker," she rolls over and peeks at Rin from under the pillow. "Are you expecting breakfast?"

"We brought donuts," Rin beamed in response.

"Will you go get them for us?" Sesshou asked, inclining his head towards her bedroom door.

"Okey dokey," the little one bounded out of the room, leaving the two adults alone.

"Does this mean you want to talk like an adult?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"This means that you play a role in this company, one that I simply must respect. I only hope that you have the sense enough to practice caution with a man like Naraku and," he pauses a moment, taking a seat beside her, "and remember that if anything should happen, you may always come to me."

"And what made you come to this very mature conclusion?" She asked, smirking.

"If he does anything it gives me an excuse to break his neck."

Kagome nods, face scrunched up slightly. "Well, that makes sense."

"He left a message with your secretary last night, not long after you had left, requesting that you join him for lunch today."

"And you would like to accompany us?"

He slips a paper in front of her, his face still stone. "I think we have other things to take care of."

She looks at the front page, knowing what it must be. Inuyasha, his face absolutely feral, as he lunges for Naraku.

"I'm on it."

This chapter was bad. I know it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Takahashi family features are distinct, even among demons. Silver hair and golden eyes, sharp features. Kagome originally thinks that this is how Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha so quickly, that someone called someone and told another someone on a train of information that would inevitably lead to Sesshoumaru's all-knowing ear. That is, of course, until she remembered who her friend was. Sesshoumaru spent a great deal of time trying to shut out the world, dampening skills and senses that were both natural and carefully honed. He had been born in another time and place, where the world was less populated, less noisy, and he had to be ever alert to survive. Even with measures taken to limit himself, it was very difficult to surprise her friend. It would be a small matter, really, to track down his baby brother.

They do not go to him. Instead, Sesshoumaru sends two employees whose position in the company Kagome is not really sure of, to collect him. They are in his office, only three hours later, when the two men bring him in, one on each side to contain him.

 _He looks like a mad dog_ , Kagome thinks to herself, and smiles at the thought. Sesshoumaru only casts her a brief glance, blank expression indiscernible except for one raised eyebrow. She is looking for something to cling onto, something to distract herself. She is nervous. It is stupid, she knows it is, because it's been years. Enough time to destroy any connection, real or imagined, they may have had, and she honestly can remember nothing between them.

…Almost nothing.

"Why the fuck did you drag me here Sesshoumaru," he snarled, jerking in the hands of his captors, and she recoiled as if the violence had been directed at her.

They can't be human, She decides, looking at each more closely. Demons have been known to hide their forms beneath more human skins, so it really shouldn't surprise her that two unassuming men may not be all they seem. But when she allows herself to touch them, to feel their youki, she senses nothing. They are not hanyou or youkai, they are human. The thought makes her just a little uncomfortable.

"You didn't seem to have any intention of visiting me, brother," Sesshoumaru stands before Inuyasha and waves a hand at the two men. They release their grips on his arm and when they move away from him, she notices a cord of beads unwinding from his arm and wrapping around their wrist. He seems to feel some sort of release with the beads gone and she sees him shift on his knees twice before lounging for Sesshoumaru. Before she has a chance to blink, Inuyasha's throat is in his brother's elegant, clawed grasp.

"Put me down," he growls lowly and Kagome can see Sesshou's fingers twitch, ever so slightly applying pressure.

"I thought we could talk," he responds, only a small hitch in his voice betraying the calm façade he is trying to create. Kagome knows her friend, however, and she knows that there are few things that can get under his skin like his brother.

"What happens if we put the beads back on him?" Kagome asked, attention directed towards the two other men. They look almost surprised by her attentions.

"They will subdue him," one responds, looking briefly back at whatever is now transpiring between the other two. Kagome sends a glance over her shoulder just in time to see Inuyasha jerk backwards, tearing himself from Sesshou's grip. There are four red marks on his neck when he lands, teeth bared like an animal, and Kagome begins to worry that this may turn into a battle in the middle of the office.

"Give them to me," she orders. The man hesitates, she holds out her hand. "Now!"

He finally concedes, perhaps realizing what she is seeing, that things are about to get messy between the two demons. She takes them into her fist and rushes to Inuyasha. She sees Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye, faltering in what she could only assume to be an attack that would send Inuyasha through the wall. Inuyasha notices her as well, but a moment too late, his attention was almost entirely focused on Sesshou. When he does notice her, it is because she has already slid the beads around his wrists, stopping his movements. Kagome can see, just from his movements, which Sesshou is planning on taking a cheap shot, so she quickly moves in front of the younger man, blocking him with her body. Sesshou stopped in front of her, less than an inch away. Enough to make her flinch, Enough to make her wonder if, perhaps, this was not her best idea.

He smirks, as if knowing what she is thinking. "You think I would hurt you?"

"I jumped in the way didn't I?" She retorts, still somewhat shaken up but still capable of being annoyed. "You two were very close to starting something that would have been very messy."

"What is this?" She hears Inuyasha snap behind her. "Untie me, now!"

"Not until we talk," she says, turning back to him. Sesshoumaru may be taller than Inuyasha (which means he towers over Kagome), but Inuyasha seemed… bigger. Where Sesshou's muscles seemed wiry and lean, Inuyasha seemed more built. The contrast made her feel somewhat smaller. Like his arms could…

Kagome cut that thought off before it could go too far. Instead she walked back to the desk, tugging Inuyasha behind her. She looks pointedly at Sesshoumaru, sitting in one chair and forcing Inuyasha into the one beside her.

"Sit," she mutters, then looks back at the elder. "You too dear."

"Hn." He moves to his seat.

"Now that we're all here," Kagome starts, smiling at both brothers, "I think there's some things for us to discuss."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Inuyasha growls.

"What were you doing at Naraku's company?"

"Minding my own business," he glares, this time directing his annoyance towards her. "I didn't ask to see you there…" his voice trails off. He recognizes her face, that much is certain, but he has yet to remember her name. "Wench!"

"Our current relationship with Naraku does not need-"

"Kagome," she interrupts, frowning. Both men turn to her, somewhat surprised. A little confused. "My name. It isn't wench. It's Kagome."

"Yeah. Whatever," Inuyasha turns back to his brother and grins. "Relationship? Well, if I had known there was something going on between you two, Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't hav-"

"Business relationship," she frowns. When she speaks again her voice is surprisingly gentle and maybe that's what makes Inuyasha give her is attention. "You looked at him as if you knew him. And had a reason to want to choke him. If there's something that we should know, before we get involved with him."

Inuyasha had been facing her, brow furrowed. "God, you're good," he laughs, shaking his head so that he didn't have to look at her anymore. "Where did you find this one Sesshoumaru? It almost sounded like she really cares."

"I do actually care. If there's some sort of tiff-"

"Tiff?"

"Tiff- between the prodigal son of Takahashi enterprise and our future business associate its best to get it on the table now and handle it before we go much further."

"This isn't a tiff wench-"

"Kagome!"

"Yeah, whatever." He stands, somewhat awkwardly with his hands behind his back. "This isn't a 'tiff' and it isn't any of your business. Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Alright?"

"We are not done here," Kagome stands, ready to follow him. "Get back here" _God, he's as stubborn as his brother,_ "Sit you idiot."

At her words, Inuyasha falls back, gracelessly, onto the floor, his legs splayed in front of him, his back bent uncomfortably. He releases a yelp when he hits the ground, and looks back at her incredulously. Kagome stands still, eyes wide and bewildered, too stunned to move. She doesn't know what she'd been expecting, but that was not it.

His gaze does not stay lost for long, his expression switching in rapid succession from confused to outrage to just plain rage. He jerks himself back onto his feet and lounges for her, a roar escaping his mouth and for a moment her eyes are fixated on sharp, white teeth, and the black hole of his throat.

Sesshoumaru has him by the hair and something in his posture tells Kagome that he had been waiting for his brother to erupt, waiting for the moment to restrain him. "That would be inadvisable, brother."

For once, Inuyasha does not take the bait. He does not spare his brother even a moment of attention. Instead, he glares down his nose at Kagome. She is staring back at him, scared, yes he can smell her fear, but also vaguely curious. Somewhat detached, as if her body senses the danger but her mind is evaluating the motives, the triggers for his actions. Her eyes leave his face and flicker to his arms, still bound by the beads. When she looks back at him, there is a new found realization.

"Release me," he snaps, briefly feeling the tug of his brother's hand, trying to bring him to heel but more of a taunt than anything. Inuyasha is no idiot, he knows that his brother, the full blooded demon, is stronger than him. Capable of ending him now, especially while his hands are literally tied behind his back. The wench was making him even more vulnerable.

"You heard me wench," this time his voice sounds less threatening, more subdued, and when he jerks forward he can feel his brother's hand tighten.

"Kagome," she repeats, voice still soft but with the edge of annoyance. It actually almost makes him smirk. "We just want to talk. Maybe we can help you."

"I don't want your help. I was doing fine on my own."

"So what you are saying," Sesshoumaru interceded, "is that you do not want to be associated with Takahashi Enterprise?"

"No."

"You do not want to be involved in the business?"

"No I don-"

"And in the event that anything goes awry in your- interactions- with our mutual associate, you do not expect us to get involved at all."

"How many times do I have to say I don't wan-"

"Fine." Inuyasha is surprised to feel himself released. Not from the beads, but from his brother's grasp.

"Sesshou?" Kagome gasps, turning to him.

"Remove the beads, Kagome. Inuyasha clearly wants to separate himself from the Takahashi family, from us. Who are we to deny him that?"

"But if he attacks Naraku aga-"

"He is an adult Kagome," he frowns. "We cannot keep him here against his will." Sesshoumaru stepped back to give her space. "Untie the man."

She fixed him with a hard look, then did as she was bid. "Fine."

Inuyasha, unbound once again, looked between the two as if considering attacking again, then thought better of it. Kagome clutches the beads, raising an eyebrow at him. A challenge she wasn't sure that she could back up, but she would fake it until the end.

Instead Inuyasha walked towards the door (Kagome thought she could see a hint of swagger in his steps). He was holding the doorknob when he turned back to them "Just stay out of my way."

Kagome released a breath she'd been holding before sitting down again. The beads, smooth and cool, were threaded through her fingers. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru speaking to the two men. He handed one of them a wad a bills and gestured towards the door. They were nearly away when Kagome stood to give the man back his beads, but Sesshou shook his head.

"Those are yours now," he said, taking a seat beside her. "For protection."

"Thank you," she mutters, distracted. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't be coy," she frowned, tucking her legs beneath her, jerking at her skirt to make sure that it covered her thighs. "You wanted to make sure that Inuyasha hadn't returned to get his inheritance. Half of the company."

"Perhaps you are right. I wanted to give him the option," he leans back in his chair, putting his feet up and reaching into his pocket. "You should be relieved. Now whatever he does is not your concern."

Kagome's brow raises when he throws something onto the desk. In her hand, she can see that it is a recorder. "You recorded this altercation?"

"I wanted hard evidence that Inuyasha had severed his relationship to the family, to the company. This way he gets what he wants. Whatever happens, he will deal with the consequences on his own, without any repercussion for us."

"He shares your blood, Sesshou," she doesn't miss his frown, the slight slant of a glare. "he shares your name. What he does will always be tied to us."

She stands, going to the door. "I have to call the decorators to see if the flowers and lights are going to work."

"This is a waste of your talents."

"Whatever Sesshou," Kagome hesitates. "Do you know why he would be so angry with Naraku." _Surely you must know something_?

He barely glances up at her. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Kagome nods and leaves. The door clicks shut behind her and she tries to swallow the sensation that she has been lied to.


	6. Chapter 6

"It is probably best that we do not meet in person."

Inuyasha nods, holding the phones receiver to his ear. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Being trapped by Sesshoumaru's goons had given him an idea. If that stuck up asshole could employ demon hunters to track him down, so could Inuyasha. The problem was that demon hunting had never exactly been a popular profession, even less so now since demons had officially integrated into society. Now most were underground, like sorceresses or necromancers. It was hard to check credentials, to know what your money was paying for. He did remember, from his youth, the Kariudo family. They lived in a village full of Yōkai taijiya, training their initiates since early childhood. Inuyasha would not be surprised if he had crossed paths with one of her ancestors.

"So, I will contact you through this number?"

"That would be preferable. And I will call you, when I find any information that would seem valuable to you. If it becomes necessary that we meet, I will set up a time and place."

"Ok. Sounds good. Uh, thank you."

"I will begin when the money is deposited into the account."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, that," Inuyasha scratched his head, trying to think of something. Money wasn't exactly stable at the moment. While the rate that they had agreed on could be considered modest, especially with the risks she would be taking, it wasn't something he could afford at the moment. "I was actually thinking you could show me something first."

The voice on the other end of the line, for just one moment, lost its professional reserve. "Excuse me?"

He bit into his lip, somewhat nervous. This might be easier if they met in person, he'd be able to gauge her reactions from her expressions, her movements. "I want to make sure that I'm getting my money's worth. If you're just going to give me stuff that I could have googled, I'd rather save my money. Spend on someone who knows what they're doing."

There was a tense moment of silence and he wondered if, maybe, he had taken it too far. Then, she spoke again. "Fine. I suppose you're right. I'll contact you within 48 hours. If I don't give you something new, we can consider the arrangement terminated."

Inuyasha gave an inward sigh of relief. That should buy him some time, maybe. Or maybe, if what she gives is really good, he won't need her. "Alright. Until then, Sango."

"Until then, Inuyasha."

He had looked her up. Asked around. And if she was who she said she was, this Sango character, he was confident that she would provide what he wanted. There was not only the demon hinter lineage to consider, there was the military leader father, her own experience in law enforcement. She had taken up something like private investigator work a few years back, and was apparently open to continuing the family tradition. Going back to Naraku on his own wasn't possible right now, not after the way he'd reacted to him before. He doubted that he'd be able to get within ten feet of the man without security surrounding and, potentially, arresting him. If he somehow managed to, he wasn't certain that he wouldn't simply choke the man up again. Did it answer any of his questions? No. Did it feel nice? Hell yeah.

He sat in the chair in his motel room, hoping that the owner didn't come around again. Yesterday the old man had come around, reminding him with not so subtle hints that he needed to pay up or get out. It was really a shame, the old man had been one of the few people he met who truly did not seem to care that he had demon blood. No, he only spoke money, perfectly amicable when he was getting some, rude when he wasn't. And Inuyasha didn't really need to be reminded right now that funds were running low.

Inuyasha parted the blinds to peak out the window. With his pictures in the newspapers he really didn't want to go outside, but he feels restless in the dark space of his motel room. He considers going through the boxes again, through Kikyo's things, but quickly decides against it. Not yet, not right now.

His mind briefly flits to the young woman he'd mistaken for Kikyo. She had seemed like she wanted to help him, like she really cared. It had taken one glance at Sesshoumaru's stupid, smug expression to know he didn't give two shits about why he had suddenly returned, only that he wanted to know how it might impact his own life and the best way to get his little brother out of his hair before he did anything to damage his perfect little world. And he had completely agreed, Inuyasha didn't want to be in his presence any longer than he had to.

The girl, however, was different.

Maybe she could give him money. If she worked that closely to Sesshoumaru, chances were she was well off. If she really wanted to help him, that was the best way.

Kagome was at her desk. On the phone, some reporter was trying to trick her into answering questions about the Naraku – Inuyasha thing. This was the third one that day, and usually she was more than prepared to take on the tabloid parasites, but that day she was distracted.

Sesshoumaru had lied to her.

She was not and idiot. Sesshoumaru was more than just a grown man, he was a nearly immortal man, had lived hundreds of years watching the human race develop into the modern era. He was not the sort of man to stay up late with, sharing secrets over hot cocoa and braiding each other's hair (there was one occasion, however, when he indulged both Kagome and Rin. The thick braid was quickly unwoven and she bit back peals of laughter when he glared at her, muttering "We will never speak of this"). He had a life both before and outside of her and that was not something she thought to take away from him. He would share whatever private, intimate details about himself when he saw fit. And she was perfectly okay with that.

But he did not just lie to her.

Never. That was the very foundation of their relationship. Kagome had been raised around duplicitous people, he had the money and resources to insure that he would be surrounded by brown nosing sycophants. They came together because they needed something real. And he was ruining that.

 _Selfish jerk_ , she thought to herself, annoyed. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? No, no, the incidents taking place at the Naraku Exhibit will not be impacting future business relations."

 _Why was Inuyasha so angry with him_? Not his brother, she knew enough of that rivalry that she was not surprised by how quickly things had escalated. In fact, looking back, she was more than a little relieved. What had Naraku, a man who must have been a stranger to him, done to invoke such pure rage, such quick violence?

Another voice, this one only slightly less pressing and slightly more annoying, spoke up in the back of her mind. _Why doesn't he remember me?_

She had recognized him almost immediately, despite the fact that it looked like he'd grown up a bit since last they met. Kagome had seen his face and, for one second, was taken back to her teenage self, half avoiding him and half trailing after him. A flutter of a crush that she had once (once?) had.

 _Why doesn't he remember me?_

 _Kagome was never an idiot. She has always been a smart girl (though math sometimes gave her trouble). Always studied hard, always tried to be the best._

 _Kagome, however, has been young and has been naïve. Has been 15 years old and forced, once again, to join her parents at some event. She has felt not yet old enough or experienced enough to contribute the conversations of people who were much older and, from what she could see, much wiser and much more sophisticated. Sesshoumaru, not yet hers, stood tall, intimidating, and just slightly disdainful of her presence._

 _So one night, when Kagome is 15, naïve, and feeling overwhelmed, she steals out of whoever's mansion her parents dragged her too (the Takahashi's), into the warm night. The dress that she had put on the hopes of looking more mature now feels ridiculous, the hem too short and the dark fabric too thin. Why hadn't her parents said anything?_

 _Because Souta was being a brat for the baby sitter, not wanting to be left home alone again. As lame as it was, Kagome now wished that she had just stayed home with him._

 _In the not so distant night she can hear a car's roaring engine. The machine, red and sleek, quickly comes into view and parks somewhere on the grass. Kagome gasps, unsure of what to do when a figure comes stumbling out of the car and in her direction. The decision is made for her, Inuyasha nearly trips over his own long limbs and she rushes forward to balance him._

 _Kagome is no idiot. She knows that Inuyasha does not love her, that he will never be the kind of doting husband that his father is. She knows that he does his best to ignore her, to avoid her, that he probably doesn't go to these sort of events anymore because he knows that the adults are just trying to force them together, sitting them close or pushing them into dances. He regards her like something of a nuisance, perhaps a necessary evil if he wants his inheritance, but nothing that he would give more attention to than was required._

 _Kagome is also still 15, still naïve, and Inuyasha is tall, handsome, and warm. Inuyasha, a shadow that seems to pass by her rarely and distantly, seems dark and mysterious and mature. Inuyasha is a shadow that, right now, is holding her close under the light of the moon. His hair glides over her arm, a soft curtain, and she thinks of how it would feel to run her fingers through it. She can hear the music coming from the house, the faint chatter, but Inuyasha grunts with effort and those sounds fade away into the backdrop._

 _"_ _Inuyasha, are you alright?" Her voice is high and a little shaky._

 _"_ _You're here," is all he says back, a bit slurred and surprisingly relieved. One hand finds her face, long claws brushing her cheek lightly and he thumb moving over her mouth. Kagome gasps and he moves his lips to hers._

 _Kagome is 15 and married. That doesn't exactly make a girl, even one as pretty as her, popular with guys. She knew that if she brought a boy home her parents would only look at him with disapproval and she really didn't want to get close to anyone, because she would have to break it off eventually. So when the initial shock that Inuyasha is kissing her passes, she closes her eyes and relishes in her first kiss. His mouth is hungry on hers, awakening something that she will later on recognize as the first stirrings of desire. He is still leaning on her for support, warm body almost smothering, but his hands are gently and Kagome finds that she likes kissing, likes the contact and the warm burst, the springing of giddy emotions she can feel in her chest. His tongue presses against her and she jumps back, surprised, and he smirks, burying his face into her neck. The space is surprisingly sensitive, even more so when he presses a kiss there too._

 _His voice is low, but his mouth is too close to her ear to miss the words that come out. She thinks she picks up apologies and endearments, but quite clearly she hears three syllables. "Kikyo."_

 _Kagome still, pulled away from her body and into her mind. Kikyo is not a term of endearment. Kikyo is a name, a woman's name, and Kagome is not an idiot. Flustered, maybe, embarrassed, maybe, angry, maybe. But not an idiot. Inuyasha is a lovely kisser, but he is also drunk and his is not kissing her._

 _She pushes him away and without her body to hold him up, he topples onto his stomach on the lawn. She will tell someone, anyone, that he is out there and in need of attention. Right now, she just wants to get as far away from him as possible._

 _Kagome does not cry, because even at 15 and naïve, she knows that everyone has two faces, the one that shows who they really are and the one that they wear to show everyone who they want to be. Right now there are people to smile at, to laugh at their jokes and listen to their anecdotes and play out her role, the lovely young daughter, still not quite old enough to be taken seriously, but old enough to learn and, potentially, be leered at by people to far in their cups._

 _Later, in the darkness of her bedroom, she will consider throwing her face into her pillow and crying her eyes out, but the thought is quickly discarded. This was no great betrayal, he had not deceived her. He had used her, and that made him jerk whether he was drunk or sober, but he had not betrayed her._

 _It had felt nice though, didn't it? To be wrapped up in him, to for a few brief moments feel like someone's whole world. Whoever this Kikyo was, he must really love her._

 _Burning tears sprung from her eyes, despite her best efforts. Maybe she did feel a little betrayed.  
**** _

It wasn't long after that night that Inuyasha disappeared, his name and that other name that she tries not to think of too often only shared in whispers when people thought she wasn't around. And quickly the memory of that night was packed away, her life returned to normal. Around sixteen, when she stopped wondering if he was ever coming back or if he had run off and married that other woman, she started dating. Even had a long term relationship with a boy named Hojo, a boy who was everything Inuyasha was not, caring and open and sweet. It was a lovely contrast.

Kagome shook her head. Now was not the time, not the place, for a walk down memory lane, particularly memories that were better left forgotten. Inuyasha clearly didn't remember, was so intoxicated that he could barely stand, and she preferred it that way. Less messy. Less humiliating.

 _Why was he so angry with Naraku?_

 _Why was Sesshoumaru lying to her?_

"Kagome? Sesshoumaru wanted to know if you picked out a dress for the gala," Jin looked slightly concerned and Kagome wondered if she really looked distressed enough to warrant such a response.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rin wants to go dress shopping and, if you didn't have anything to wear at the gala, he would like for you to come with them."

Kagome had piles of dresses that she could wear to that event, but she wouldn't mind a day of watching Rin play dress up. Or more time with Sesshou. If she could just get him to talk to her maybe-

No. Kagome knew that he would tell her what he wanted her to know when he wanted her to know it, and she hated being in the dark. She would have to do this for herself.

"I'll let him know."

Jin made a little bow before exiting. "Alright."

When the door clicked shut behind her, Kagome reached for her cellphone. Sesshoumaru was not the only person who could bring in outside help.

"Hello? Is this the Department of Records? Yes, this is Kagome Higurashi. I was hoping to set up an appointment… Research… Personal reasons… Five o'clock would be great. Alrighty then. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

The streets are busy and crowded at this time of day. People rushing this way and that way, it is very hard to just stand and stalk someone. Sango manages.

Her hair, still long and thick, would trail down her back if left unattended, but that is messy and draws too much attention, so it is now in a bun. A cap and sunglasses cover her face, a thick jacket wraps around her. She's trying so hard to cover her appearance, for a second she wonders if it makes her look more suspicious.

She has forty eight (42) hours to get information on Naraku, something the punk on the phone didn't know before. It is never a bad starting point to look at the man she's investigating. She occupies the sidewalk across the street from his building for less than two hours before he immerges.

The name is vaguely familiar. The face is very handsome.

A car pulls up to him, black and nondescript, and someone steps out to open the door for him. Sango looks down at her notepad, typing in the plate number for the cars, when a face catches her eyes.

The features are young, still round. The expression is blank. It is a young man's face, still pubescent, not yet reaching the angular features that she is certain he will have, a face like her father.

It has been years, many years, but she is almost certain that she is staring at the face of her dead brother Kohaku.

A/N: Dear Alejandra2432, thank you so much for your review! The whole marriage thing is coming up, and hopefully it will be a very soap opera kind of reveal. characters are coming together. Hope to update again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sifts through notes on her desk. Between phone calls and dodging nearly everyone, she had been looking through little things she'd jotted down yesterday. Going to the Department of Records had not exactly given her a plethora of scandalous, enlightening information, but it had been a start. A way of her getting a general idea of her subject, something that should not look in any way suspicious given their business prospects together.

It is pretty bland. There are some indications to business ventures, the standard rumors for drugs and scandals with no actual basis. The only thing that really catches Kagome's attention is the lack of information about his early years. Nothing really, but vague allusions to a rough childhood and the rapid ascension from humble beginnings to the peak of society through nothing but the sweat of his brow. There is no indication of a birth year or birthplace, which really gets her because Sesshoumaru has told her the province he was born in (though the land of the West is a bit vague) and a ballpark year.

She hears the sound of Jin's voice outside of her office and not a few moments later the door bursts open. Kagome is surprised, really surprised, to see Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" She demands, standing up.

"We should talk," he says, walking towards her while leaving a frantic Jin behind him. "Without the prick here."

She doesn't need to ask, he is talking about Sesshou. "What about? I'm kind of busy."

"This won't take long. You said you wanted to help me?"

Kagome's face softens. Inuyasha, after storming out, had returned to ask for help. And he hadn't come to the money or the power of his father's company. He had gone to her. Maybe that means he thinks that he can rely on her.

"Yes. I do."

"Sesshoumaru can't know."

"Obviously."

She sits down and looks at the pages on her desk. "I've actually been thinking a lot about it since you left and I think-"

He looks around, rubbing his hands together before interrupting her. "I need money."

Kagome's brow furrows. "Excuse me?"

"Living in a motel isn't exactly cheap. I think, what, $5,000 and I should be fine."

Her voice abandons her for a moment. "You only came for money?"

"Just the five grand, then I'll be-"

"I think you should go," she interrupts. Her voice is far from harsh, though Inuyasha looks somewhat startled.

"What?"

"I think you should go. Before Sesshoumaru realizes that you're here."

Kagome needs him to leave. Because she is looking at the man she had a crush on years ago and finding that nothing has changed. He's still her blind spot. And he will still try to use her. And the thought that he could makes her so angry.

"Listen wench," he starts and she stands at that, deep frown set in her sharp features. Her palms hit the desk loudly and he pushes himself back, chair legs scratching the floor.

"Kagome! Its not that hard. Ka-go-me! Are you hearing it now?"  
She turns away from him then, glaring at the skyline from her window. "Its the least you could remember."

Inuyasha grabs her wrist roughly, feeling anger stir somewhere in his chest. He doesn't like being yelled at, doesn't like being dismissed. "I wasn't done ta-"

With her other hand she strikes him. It is open hand, but stinging. Inuyasha can remember the sharp sensation that spread through his cheek the first time she slapped him. That time had felt more like a tingle, now there was the feeling of pain blossoming. The surprise alone is enough to make him release her. The burning rage in her eyes is almost enough to make him leave.

"What's the matter with-"

"You're not even allowed here!" She snaps. "You're not with Takahashi anymore. You need to leave, now, before I call security."

He huffs, a sound almost like a growl, and storms away. "Fine. I don't need this shit anyway." The door slams gracelessly behind him and Kagome thinks that she can still hear his booming footsteps long after he's gone.

Kagome knows, later, when Sesshoumaru and Rin come to her office later that he can smell his brother in the air. She pays him no mind, merely pats his arm before bending over to hug his charge.

"What color dress are you getting Kagome?" Rin asks, taking Kagome in one hand and Sesshou in the other.

"I'm thinking black," she responds, smiling.

"You always wear black. I think you should wear something else. Like blue. Or yellow. Or green," Kagome listens as Rin runs through through the rainbow of options.

Rin wastes no time pulling dresses from racks and rushing to dressing rooms. Jaken is a buzz of shrieks, reminding her to be careful of the delicate fabrics that she clutches in small, careless hands. Kagome half expects that Rin will want her in the dressing room but the little girl shoos her away, wanting privacy.

"I'll show you the ones I like. Ok?"

"Ok," Kagome smirks. "Just let me know if you need help zipping or..."

She finds Sesshou in a sitting area. They are alone, something that she has been anticipating since deciding to take matters into her own hand and do her own research. She does not like keeping things from him, even neccessary things.

"Aren't you going to look for something?" He asks.

"I already have enough dresses to pick from at home. Plus, my closet is a lot smaller now."

There is a small pause when his hand finds her wrist. "You would look nice in blue."

Kagome smiles and thinks of the red dress she had seen Kagura wearing. It had been striking in both cut and color, perfectly tailored to the beautiful woman wearing it. Tue design was intricate, lacey, bound to draw the eye. It bled confidence, the kind of thing any woman would want to wear. The opposite of what Kagome usually found herself wearing. "I know. But I would prefer to look professional."

"And what is unprofessional about color?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

It's not a question she's thought of often, why she prefers not to wear pretty or alluring things. Maybe it is the fault of her mother, who always dressed demurely and in simple tones. Maybe it is the fault of her father, who picked out pastel tones for her to wear long into her teens, in styles better suited for children. Black was what she saw adults wearing, people meant to be taken seriously.

Kagome knew that she was still young. She really wanted to be taken seriously.

"Fine. Maybe I'll do blue."

"Red would also be a pleasing color."

"You sound like Rin," she grinned, momentarily released from her initial tension. It made her feel more confident, breaching the subject. "What made you think of Naraku as a potential partner?"

He stiffens at that. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been looking into him... and for the most part he seems like a fine business partner, just not someone that you would intentionally seek out."

"What do you really want to ask me, Kagome?"

She wants to ask him outright, she really does. But Kagome realizes in this moment that she has accepted that he will not give her a straight answer. So she will not give him a real question.

"He's rather attractive. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me pursuing him. Unprofessionally I mean."

Sesshoumaru gives her a hard look that chills her blood and almost makes her think twice about trying to bait him. His hand flicks towards her, long fingers pushing hair off her face.

"Legally, you are an adult. I hope that you will not be an idiot."

She opens her mouth to respond, a protestation, an outburst, something, but Rin is running to them in a forest green dress that Kagome wishes was yellow (it looks nicer on her).

"I like this one Sesshou!" the little girl spins for them both, smiling as she goes. "What do you think?"

Kagome forces a smile to her face and nods. "It's perfect Rin. You look lovely."

Sango takes a seat inside the diner. It is around midday and she has only just made Inuyasha's deadline. He's a handsome young man, for a demon, but she barely notices this when she hands him a file.

"What is this?" he asks, pulling out the pages inside. There is a mix of paper and pictures and he barely glances at each. There is nothing about Kikyo. "What am I looking at?"

"These are some of your man's employees. I managed to get pictures of seven different individuals who frequent him," she pulls out four of the pictures and lays them in front of him. "These four, I know, are dead."

"Dead?" Inuyasha looks at her, then at the pictures again. "How do you know?"

If he notices the way she hesitates, he doesn't mention it. He does notice the way her eyes continue to return to one image in particular, but he doesn't really care at the moment. His mind is on other things, dead people are, apparently, walking. It's not unheard of, but it is difficult magic. Dark magic that takes years to master, an art that has been illegal for years.

Kikyo's family knew of magic. She had shown him pictures of her, in her youth, dressed in an old Miko's costume. There had been three generations of women in the photo, her mother, her grandmother, and her, each wearing identical outfits of thick red and white fabric. In her arms, Kikyo was carrying her younger sister, Kaede. He had only ever met her once or twice, fleeting moments when she came to visit Kikyo. He could, he supposed, go to her. Ask her questions about whether or not that sort of magic was attainable, who would know how to preform it. Maybe another old family whose practices are rooted in tradition.

"What else have you got?" He asks, suddenly hungrier for information. If the dead really are rising again then maybe Kikyo, who had worked for this man in an important position, might be alive again as well.

"That wasn't a part of our deal," Sango reminds him, head tilting to the side. Long hair, held back by a single band, swings behind her. Inuyasha watches the movement as he tries to reign himself in.

"So this is your free taste?" He asks, leaning back in his seat.

"It's something you didn't know before. And also something I'm assuming he wouldn't want getting out, if its blackmail you're after. If you want anything else, sir, I expect my money upfront." Inuyasha looks around and Sango grins, knowingly. "You don't have the money."

"I'm having some trouble rig-"

"I've heard it all before."

"I can have it for you soon, I swear-"

"I'm sure you can, but the thing is I don't work for free." Sango moves to stand and feels a clawed hand wrap around her wrist. She pulls back, and his grip tightens.

"Just let me ex-" Inuyasha does not get the sentence out before there is something pressed against his neck. It is a gun.

"Let go of me or I pull the trigger." Her voice is calm, surprisingly so, and no one has noticed yet that she is brandishing a weapon in public.

"And go to jail?"

She grins. "You're a demon. All I have to do is say that you attacked me and there's not a cop here that wouldn't let me walk. Trust me. I worked with them."

He looks at her chair and lets her go. "Sit down."

"Why?"

"I am the heir to one half of the Takahashi. I can pay you."

"You have my number. When you're more financially stable, give me a call."

She walks away then, and the smile falls. This is a difficult situation. There is no way that Sango is abandoning this case. No way was that she abandoning her brother again.

When Inuyasha storms into Kagome's office this time there is only a thirteen second time gap before Sesshoumaru follows. She has barely had time to react to the younger brother's yelling about changing his mind, he wants to be involved in the company. He wants to follow in his father's footsteps.

The words "I want my inheritance" are slipping from his lips when Sesshoumaru slides noiselessly through the door. Kagome goes to him, hand on his arm to stay him, but he pushes past her.

"Shall I call security to remove you from the premises?"

Inuyasha straightens his spine, trying to make up for his lack of height. "You can't kick me out of my own company."

"You gave up your claim to the family business brother," Kagome rolls her eyes when he pulls the recorder from his pocket. "I have proof."

"That won't stand up in court!"

"Its proof, isn't it?" He looks his brother in the eye. "Your voice, your words, your own firm declaration that you want nothing to do with this business."

Inuyasha stands his ground, shaking his head in anger. "It's what was left to me! I deserve it!"

Sesshoumaru lounges forward, crowding his brother's space with his imposing form. When he speaks his voice is a low growl. "You have never taken responsibility for anything. You are an angry and impractical child. You do not deserve anything. Nothing here is owed to you, boy. And nothing here should be trusted to you. I suggest that you leave… Before I remove you."

There is one punch from Inuyasha, briefly knocking his brother off balance. He doesn't stumble so much as dip back, but it gives Kagome enough time to move between them. She hates that this keeps happening, she hates that she keeps deciding (for some unknown and probably stupid reason) to get in between them.

"This is not the time nor the place, and the fact that I keep have to continue to remind you grown men this simple fact is really getting ridicu- CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha has pushed her back and reached for his brother, slashing out with a clawed hand that Sesshoumaru just manages to dodge. Kagome, from the floor, is dazed and angry and a little sore on her bottom, but also pleasantly surprised to see that Sesshoumaru is not antagonizing his brother. He is restraining him, preventing him from moving by pining his arms behind his back and forcing his face into the desk. The contents are jostled and she feels her heart jump while watching her laptop jerk.

"Kagome is right brother. Now is not the time to settle this matter, nor is it the place," when Inuyasha stops struggling in his grasp, he moves away. "It's a legal matter, Inuyasha. So unless you are prepared to go against the lawyers employed by Takahashi Enterprise, I suggest that you leave."

Inuyasha casts a glance around the room. Kagome has yet to rise from the floor and when his gaze falls on her, she cannot help but notice a small amount of guilt in his eyes. It is gone in a blink and then he is storming out the door.

Sesshoumaru takes slow steps towards her and she scrambles to pull her skirt to her knees.

"Your modesty has not been compromised," he smirks, holding out his hand to assist her. "This is a new development. Perhaps we should discuss it over dinner."

Kagome frowns. "Not tonight, okay? I've got to… I've got a … I've got a date. With Naraku."

Sesshoumaru drops her hand so quickly that it actually stings. He regards her coolly and it takes more than she thought it would not to take his hand, cancel her "date" with Naraku, and just demand that he explain whatever bull crap he's keeping from her. But she doesn't. Instead she steps away, returning to her desk. "Maybe tomorrow?" she offers, but it doesn't matter. He is already leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha has to yell over the sound of the street behind him. It would be nice to make this call somewhere not on the side of the road, at a payphone that would smell faintly of urine to normal humans, so the scent of it was overpoweringly intense to him. But his cellphone is no longer in service, no better than a paperweight now, so Inuyasha uses a few precious coins to call an old friend. "What do you mean you're busy? Why can't you just come here?"

"Because Friend, I'm busy. There's a house that needs cleansing of malevolent spirits. It will take me at least two days, maybe even a week."

The hanyou wrinkles his nose in disdain. This smells of scam. "Let me guess. It's a rich guy? Or better yet, there's a pretty girl involved?"

"Really Inuyash, do you think-"

"Please tell me she's at least legal. I've got enough cop troubles of my own," he reflects on the pretty girl who'd calmly held a gun to his throat, the girl he would have to pay soon. "I don't have time to bail you out."

"Now that's just offensive!" The voice on the other end of the line feigned insult, but Inuyasha knew him well enough to see past the tone.

"If the shoe fits."

"That was only once. And even you have to admit, she didn't look that young."

"Must've been the short skirt. You didn't spend much time looking at her face," Inuyasha didn't have time to reminisce about his friend's past (and failed) exploits. "And who got you out of that mess with that girl's father?"

"You're really bringing that up?"

"And the blonde's boyfriend?"

"Inuyasha, come on-"

"You owe me Monk."

There was a deep sigh from the other end. "Fine. Fine. I should be there by tomorrow. But this makes us square."

Inuyasha snorts. "Yeah, not even close."

He had tried to get in contact with some of the people at Takahashi, but based on the response (or lack thereof) he is certain that Sesshoumaru has already barricaded him with miles and miles of red tape. Employees have already been warned that Inuyasha is not to be spoken to.

The wench was right. If he was going to do anything, get anything that was his by right, he was going to need a lawyer. And a miracle worker at that, if he was going to have any chance at going up against the lawyers employed by Takahashi (the same lawyers that somehow managed to get him off for a murder he is no longer certain he did not commit).

He'll settle for a pervy monk. There's not really much of a choice, not when he is running on negative funds. Not when he can't shake the feeling that he is running out of time….

Kagome is staring at her reflection. Her hair is up, though not in the tight bun that she wears during business meetings. The thick locks are pulled into a high tail, allowing for the strands to fall around her shoulders, which are bare. The top, though sleeveless, is still tasteful, not showing an obvious amount of cleavage. And she opted for pants that day, long black slacks.

She knows that it won't take a lot of effort to attract the attention of the man taking her to dinner. She still feels the need to make herself look pretty without appearing to put a lot of effort into it. It shouldn't look as if she tried, she doesn't want to overly encourage him. She doesn't want to be obvious or… unprofessional.

( _This whole situation is unprofessional, who am I kidding?_ )

Her eyes flit, not for the first time, to the door. She half expects Sesshoumaru to come storming in on light feet and demand, in a voice that is soft but no less weighted with authority, that she not go to this dinner. This… date.

She is coming down to six minutes before departure and he still has not shown himself.

' _He's just being stupid. And stubborn_.' Kagome paces the floor, distractedly pulling at the tips of her hair.

If he came now, she thinks that she could convince him to talk. To finally stop keeping this secret from her. Whatever it is.

There are other problems right now. Problems like the fact that Kagome is excellent at making conversation. She is exceptional at playing the polite hostess, the kind young woman who is just happy to help. She thinks that she has done well at diffusing situations, the few public scandals that have required her polite yet direct form of conversation and the business relationships that she has helped to create.

Kagome does not know how well she will handle this form of dissembling. If her questionable skills of subtlety will be up to this challenge. If she proves too eager, she may scare the man off. If she plays too ditzy, too aimless in this conversation in the hopes that gentle hints or random questioning will somehow get the man to reveal some information (she highly doubts that this will happen) she runs the risk of walking away without a reward for her efforts and the possibility of a more intense pursuit than just flowers.

If she overthinks it, she will carry this out all wrong. It's always been a flaw of hers, she thinks too much. Panics a bit too much. It reminds her of her days back in school, particularly university, when study sessions ran until the early hours of the morning and she worried herself almost sick over grades. Usually after the test or paper or whatever deadline that had her flustered, Kagome would realize that she had overreacted. She would tell herself that next time, she would take it easy. And then the next time the pattern would repeat itself and she would forget all of her sage advice and life lessons.

What exactly is she going to say? ' _Oh, thank you so much for this lovely dinner Naraku, you're so funny and handsome and kind. Tee-hee. Also, why did the son of my boss start choking the life out of you? Please don't lie to me, I'm getting so tired of that and you are literally my last option, so don't waste my one good hair day this week with more round about, cryptic answers, or I might just stab you with a chicken bone_.'

( _Note to self… don't order anything you can stab him with_.)

She allows herself a moment to dwell on the other brother. Kagome had seen Inuyasha more times in the last few weeks than she had in nearly ten years. She did not recall ever seeing him so impassioned, so motivated. Nearly all of their time together had been spent with him brooding and sullen and irritable, intimidating her with an aloof air that told her not to approach. The only time he'd ever shown this much of himself had been… that night.

Kagome turns away from the mirror, away from her reflection and its pensive expression that she can feel forming on her features. "Kikyo," she mutters, the name sounding like a curse on her lips.

She remembers it. Remembers the sound of it, awestruck and loving when coming from Inuyasha, while holding her in his arms. And she remembers the way that it was whispered between adults who gave her sideways glances after he was gone. The more she thinks about it, the more she is certain that Inuyasha's anger and his motivations stems from her.

The red alarm clock in her bedroom shows that she has two minutes to get into her car and drive to the restaurant. Two minutes to not be late for a maybe very important date.

It's stupid, but she opens her laptop and types their names into her search browser. Kikyo and Inuyasha Takahashi. There's not much to see. A few odd results, a few images of Inuyasha and a few of some lovely young women with no apparent connection to him. But on the second page of search results, Kagome finds an article from the Shinbun Press. It has the Takahashi name and the name Kikyo. The headline cuts off after the words "TAKAHASHI HEIR FOUND BLO-." When she, eagerly, clicks on the article, it takes her to an error page. "Sorry, Article Has Been Removed."

She is not surprised. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised. She works in public relations, she has dealt with issues before. If something had been done that reflected poorly on the business, Inutaisho would do anything to have it pulled from records. He would have it removed, smudged out on paper and on the web, to ensure that no one looking back could find it.

She chews on her lip and closes the laptop. _'He can't have gotten rid of everything.'_

Kagome picks up her phone from her bed and dials Naraku's office number. He isn't there, the secretary tells her politely, but she promises to pass on the message that Kagome is so sorry, so very sorry, but something has come up and she simply cannot make it to dinner tonight. Perhaps another time, please don't hesitate to call. She'd love to reschedule. Thank you, so much.

She turns off her cellphone and pulls on more comfortable clothes, shorts and an oversized t-shirt ( _it was going to be a long night, but she was looking forward to it_ ). Then she climbs into her car and drives to the library.

"Newspapers? Where can I find the old newspapers?"

The woman at the front desk is old enough to be her grandmother, but she carries it well. The light wrinkles that cover her face do not sour her expression when she politely asks Kagome "How old?"

Kagome does the math in her head. 15 years old when he disappears, 23 when he reappears… "From about eight years ago."

"That's not old at all," the older woman arches an eyebrow, giving Kagome a once over. For one moment Kagome reconsiders her comfort outfit, but the woman smiles warmly and Kagome lets herself relax and smile back. "Well, maybe it is to you. Do you know the month, or a specific paper you want?"

Kagome isn't certain of the month, but she does have a specific newspaper. It was the first one to put out a story on the disappearance of Inutaisho. It was the only paper to proclaim Sesshoumaru dead during the incident in Guyo. And it was the first to publish a story on Inuyasha after the incident with Naraku, front page with a lovely color image to show off the trademark silver hair of the Takahashi line. The Shinbun Press. A reputable paper, one that Kagome even reads on occasion. Around the time of Inuyasha's disappearance the paper had hired a reporter fresh from college. She was young, beautiful, and feisty. Yura's articles were not something that drew Kagome to the Shinbun Press. Her articles were, Kagome thought, better suited for tabloids. Sensationalist pieces, and she seemed to have a special eye trained towards the Takahashi men. Kagome would not be surprised to find that Yura was the author of the missing article.

The desk woman (Kagome reads the nametag. Her name is Tosha) points her in the right direction. And Kagome sets out to large stacks of papers in a somewhat cold room. The library keeps every issue of more than twenty separate papers. It is dimly lit and, other than being a little dusty, the space seems well cared for, well organized. Still, it takes her a while to find the right year, then the right paper, then the right month.

The article she is looking for is, not surprisingly, on the first page. Kagome stares at the picture, again in color, of Inuyasha being pushed into the police station. Handcuffs bind his hands at the wrist, keeping his hands at his back. His eyes are bleary, perhaps the image was a bit blurry or maybe the camera flash had hurt his eyes.

His grey shirt is stained. In some places it is the color of rust, in others it is black. In more places, however, red smears, a large hole in the fabric suggesting that at least some of it, some of the blood, must be his. "TAKAHASHI HEIR FOUND BLOODY: Crime of Passion?" Yura was a young writer at the time, perhaps inexperienced, so Kagome forgives her for the terrible title of the article. The first time that she reads the story she cannot focus on the details. Instead, she commends the author for developing as a writer, her skills in storytelling and organization much improved since this piece. The third time through her mind allows her to actually take in the content, not just the style.

Inuyasha comes into the ER, a bullet wound already healing. Officers go to his home and find the body of the woman he was living with, a woman whose name (out of respect for her family) was not disclosed, but Kagome still read it as Kikyo. The gun wound was speculated to be inflicted by the young woman (the _human_ young woman, Yura did not forget to mention) trying to defend herself during a lovers spat. Neighbors recalled hearing yelling.

Kagome receives a gentle word from Tosha that the library will be closing soon. When she pulls her cellphone from her bag and turns it on to take pictures of the article, Tosha shakes her head and smiles. "We can just copy it for you. It'll be a lot easier to read later."

So Tosha leads the younger woman to the copying machine, asking her what brought her here so late to look at old newspapers.

"Um, research," Kagome laughs nervously in response.

"A school paper?" Tosha asks, pushing buttons on the machine, already assuming that Kagome had no idea how to use it.

"Hmm…" 13 notifications on her phone. Seven missed calls, six texts. Sesshoumaru. "Something like that. Can I have a moment?"

"Of course," Tosha grins, handing her four separate pages. "All done here. You have a good night."

"Thanks. You too."

Once outside the library Kagome returns Sesshoumaru's call. "Where are you?"

"Hello to you too," she responds to his blunt greeting.

"Are you still with Naraku?"

"No Sesshou," she hesitates only a moment before continuing. "I didn't go on the date."

There is a long moment of silence on the other end of the line, as if he is contemplating this. Kagome can't help but wonder if he is slowly deciphering the real motive behind this "date," to provide him with the necessary impetus to finally stop hiding things from her. She doesn't like the idea of him realizing that she was trying to manipulate him. "What's wrong? You're usually more of a two text guy."

"When you didn't respond to the first two I began to worry… Where are you now?"

"The library."

"Come to my home now… Things have come to pass and I want you here."

"Sesshou," she has finally managed to unlock the car door and now yanks it open. With a satisfied grunt she falls into the driver seat. "What is wrong?"

"Naraku has been shot."

The key is in the ignition, but Kagome does not turn it. She can't. "When?"

"About 97 minutes ago."

That pulls a laugh from her. 'About' 97 minutes ago. Only Sesshou could make so specific and certain an answer sound like an approximation. "That explains the panic. Any idea who could have done it?"

"No. But in light of certain events, I think we both know who will be the first suspect."

Kagome sighs and allows her head to tilt forward. Her hands tighten on the wheel. "Kagome. Are you alright?"

"Well, Sesshou. I could have been shot tonight, so in comparison I think I'm wonderful."

"Come home. We'll talk there."

Not much talking happened the night before. Kagome had arrived at Sesshou's house, only to be pulled into Rin's room. Kagome highly doubted that Sesshoumaru had shared the news with his daughter, which would explain why she was able to so cheerfully direct the night's games. When she finally went to sleep Kagome left her room, going downstairs to turn on the nightly news.

They are still talking about it. The woman looks tired as she relates the story, Naraku getting out of his car. Four shots fired, only two struck the target. No suspects have been apprehended, authorities are still collecting information.

Sesshoumaru is still silent when he comes behind her, but he shadow shifts above her in warning. Kagome expects admonishments, for tempting a man like Naraku by playing into his games. She expects a prettily worded warning to never try manipulating him again, because she is certain that he worked out her plan.

She is only a little surprised when he bends forward and gently uses two clawed fingers to turn her face to his. His lips brush over her hairline, then her brow. He releases a breath and presses a kiss to her cheek. When he brings his mouth to hers Kagome surges forward, hands in his hair and body pressed to his.

"I thought I'd lost you," he mutters, and she still has no idea how his voice can be so steady, so calm, yet still so weighed down with emotion.

"I'm fine Sesshou. I'm here."

His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close again, burying his face into her throat. "Once again I will strongly recommend," Sesshoumaru kisses the skin of her neck and she laughs, "though it seems my advice falls on deaf ears, that you not pursue this man."

She smiles, leaning into his embrace. His grip is firm, his body warm and hard, she can feel the definition of muscles beneath his night shirt. Yes. Sesshoumaru is a beautiful creature. "You won't keep me safe?"

He pulls away to meet her gaze and Kagome is reminded of a thing she never really allows herself to forget. Sesshoumaru is beautiful. Sesshoumaru is also deadly. "At all costs."


	9. Chapter 9

When Kagome wakes up the next morning, Sesshoumaru is already out of bed. She isn't surprised. The few times that she's shared his bed, she has never actually seen him sleep.

It's a little unsettling.

The sunlight is peeking through his window, she covers her face with her arm. "Why do you wake up so early?"

"I don't need as much sleep as you," he answers. She feels the bed shift, him settling beside her again. Kagome removes her arm to meet his gaze. Her eyes are still foggy with sleep and the soft light gives the room a gentle glow. As a result Sesshoumaru looks fuzzy, almost ethereal. "Rin does not attend school. You should stay here today."

She smiles, reaches a hand to his hair. "I can't. There's things that I have to do."

"You can work from here."

The smile falters. He's going to be persistent. "Not everything. And you know I can't focus on anything with Rin around. I'll want to play with her all day."

He frowns. She pulls the blanket closer around her. "Come on Sesshou. I can't just take a day off."

He is still frowning and for some reason it makes her want to smile. She likes when he looks annoyed, when he looks somewhat frustrated. "Fine. I'll make a deal with you."

"I don't negotiate."

"Oh, come on. You'll like it," Kagome rolls closer to him. He moves back a fraction and she wonders at how her morning breath must smell to him. It's a little embarrassing.

"It's not that bad," he assures, perhaps guessing what she is thinking from the hand that covers her mouth.

"Oh, don't lie. I'll go to the office for a few hours, then come back here. Hmm?"

There is a pause. "We'll go to the office together."

"No," she forces herself to laugh. "Then you'll have to leave the office midday to drive me here, then drive back. I brought my car. There's no point."

"I don't mind."

"I have to go back to my apartment and change," she moves the blanket away, showing her oversized t-shirt. "I can't go in like this, even if it's only a half day."

"Wear one of my shirts. You've never minded before."

"Sesshoumaru!" She yells, finally getting annoyed.

"I don't want you to travel alone."

Kagome sits up then, throwing the blanket off and pushing herself from the bed. "Why? I'm fine Sesshou."

"Yesterday Naraku was shot."

"I am aware."

"You were supposed to be on a date with him."

"But I wasn't."

"You suddenly cancelled."

This is another thing he does. Makes a statement and expects an answer. "Yes. I did." She turns her attention to the mirror. _You don't own a brush, what am I going to do with my hair_.

He is quiet, because he knows that if he just lets her stew a moment, she will talk. "I was tired."

"Tired enough to drive to library."

"I wanted something to read. You know? Relax?" She meets the gaze of his reflection, because it is easier than actually looking him in the eyes. "I thought you'd be happy. I wasn't out with Naraku, was I?"

His brow furrows, creating an expression in his features that vaguely resemble suspicion. Kagome drags fingers through her hair, tugging at tangles that hide themselves in the dark strands, and enjoys the distraction.

"I want you to take a bodyguard with you."

"I'm sorry?" She turns back to him.

"Sources say," of course he won't clarify who these sources are, "that there were four shots fired last night. The first two struck their target, hitting Naraku. The second two struck the car behind him." Sesshoumaru rises from bed, makes the slow steps to her side. "You may have cancelled your dinner plans, but that doesn't mean someone wasn't still expecting you to be at his side last night."

It shakes her up. A little. But Kagome puts on an overbright smile, touches her friend's arm, and goes to the door. "I'll see you at the office, ok?"

She wants to make a quick exit. Leave immediately, rush over to her place and change before going about her plans for the day, but there is the creak of a door opening wider, revealing the tiny, still sleepy form of her favorite little girl. "Rin sweetie, it's early. Why are you awake?"

"I heard you and Sesshoumaru talking. Well I heard you talking." She rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Sesshoumaru said you were staying with me today."

"He did, did he?" Kagome frowns. _'You hadn't even asked me yet.'_ She knew that Sesshou had these certain notions. He went through life as if he believed the universe would automatically bend to his will. To be fair, most of the people he interacted with seemed pretty eager to follow his every demand, so maybe it wasn't such an incredulous idea. "I will be with you today. Most of it anyway."

A frown sets into Rin's round features. Kagome crouches to pull her into an embrace. "I have very boring office stuff to do, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I can come with you. I won't be any trouble."

Kagome smirks at that. "I know sweetie." Rin was a very well behaved child, maybe a little chatty but the sunshine she seemed to carry with her more than made up for it. Under other circumstances Kagome would be more than happy to have her there. But these were not normal circumstances. "You're never any trouble. Almost never any trouble." She gives the young girl a soft, mischievous grin and is relieved to see it returned. The last thing she wants is for Rin to feel rejected, as if she has done something wrong. "It's just very boring, old people office stuff. You would be bored out of your mind in less than an hour."

"I'll be bored here too," the girl tries to pout and fails. Kagome tries to sympathize for her and also fails.

"Kagome will be back before midday," Sesshoumaru materializes behind them, making Kagome nearly jump out of her skin. When she turns back to look at him, rising to her feet, she sees that he is already fully dressed. His expression is unreadable, which is pretty standard for him, but his eyes meet Kagome and she senses concern and… challenge? She feels her skin tingle at the thought, at the slightest inkling, that one of the world's greatest hunters may have his sights trained on her. He knows something is up, that she is keeping something from him. And now he wants to know what it is.

' _Well, fairs fair_ ,' she thinks to herself, somewhat smugly, while meeting his gaze with as much innocence as she can feign.

"That's right, Rin. I'll be back before you miss me." The girl's pleading, whatever dirty tricks she may have pulled, have effectively been curtailed by one word from her father. Kagome bends forward and presses a sound kiss to her cheek before turning her attention back to him. "I'll see you at the office. Okay?"

He does not looked pleased, but there is the slight movement of his head that suggests a nod and she takes it as a win. Her expression is somewhat coy, somewhat playful ( _not too much, he'll smell overacting a mile away_ ) when she stands on her toes to kiss his cheek. His head turns, her lips find the corner of his.

 _'_ _He can't be that angry, if he's trying for a kiss this early.'_ She runs her tongue over her front teeth. More awake now, she can taste her breath and knows it must be bad. _'Especially when I smell like this.'_ She backs away and makes for the stairs. "Ok. See you later guys."

She stumbles to her car, wondering if this is what a walk of shame feels like. Remembering his comment about the safety detail, Kagome repeatedly checks her review mirrors to make sure she is not being followed. There is a corner store about a block away from her apartment, she walks there after parking her car. The clerk gives her a tired, vaguely interested look when she continuously looks over her shoulder, but asks no questions. She buys two newspapers, one of them the Shinbun Press. She barely glances at the cover, not surprised to see that the shooting of Naraku is on the front page.

She reads the Nyusu first, deciding that she would rather get the most unbiased information first. The writer describes Naraku as an entrepreneur and a philanthropist. The details Sesshoumaru gave her this morning are also spoken of, the four shots as he emerges from his vehicle.

A tentative description of the shooter is given. It was a woman, much to Kagome's surprise and relief. Witnesses say that she was tall, with long dark hair. The word attractive seems out of place in this context.

She waits until she gets back to the apartment to read Yura's article. She's a bit more gory in the details about the shooting ( _Naraku had to be lifted from the pavement, slick from a pool of his own blood_ ) but she stays mostly true to the description of the shooter. She does not, however, miss a chance to bring up the recent events involving Inuyasha ( _One cannot assume it a coincidence that this renowned businessman and philanthropist has suffered two attacks since the return of prodigal son, Inuyasha Takahashi_ ).

"Yes Yura, keep making assumptions," Kagome mumbles into the rim of her coffee cup. "Get yourself fired."

She turns to her closet next. This is not a date. This means that there is no need to search for the shirt that will draw the right amount of attention to her curves or the hairdo that will frame her face in the more appealing manner. In fact, it may be to her advantage to show up in a bit of a disarray. Feign an excess of concern, though not too much, she will want to appear composed.

What does one wear when visiting the guy she stood up last night in the hospital?

What she would usually wear to the office. Today she doesn't put as much effort into her hair or making sure that her clothes are not wrinkled, which is fine because she won't be in the office for more than an hour, two max.

Kagome does not know what to expect, visiting Naraku. She knows that he is being kept in one of his labs, the same secretary she spoke with the night before divulges this information with the not sot so subtle hint that he would want to see her.

Kagome has never had to see someone who had just been shot. From what shes seen on television she expects him to be hooked up to monitors and IVs. He may be asleep or groggy, unable to speak.

She does not expect him to be alert, upright, and grinning as she walked in.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," he sits up more, the thin blue blanket shifting to pool at his waist. She can see one bandage, a patch on his chest.

"I brought you the paper," she says, handing him the Nyuku. "If its not a problem, the trauma." She looks for a medical professional to give the go ahead, but Naraku is already snatching the pages from her hand.

"Its fine. Hmm. Tall, long dark hair, and attractive." His gaze flickers to her. "That sounds oddly familar."

Kagome laughs a bit loudly at this joke. "Well, I did say that I had something important to do."

He chuckles at that, wincing a bit when the movement touches his injuries. "Pardon me," he apologizes, making her feel worse about manipulating and then cancelling on him.

"Do you want some water or something," where the heck is a doctor!

"No. No I'm fine," his hand lays over the edge of the bed. Kagome hesitates a moment before taking it in hers. "I'm really glad that you weren't with me last night."

The smile she gives is somewhat more genuine than those that came before. "Is it terrible that I'm glad too?"

"No. I'd be concerned, if you were the sort of girl to run headfirst into danger."

Her mind flickers to the recent incidents involving a certain Inuhanyou and a daiyoukai. She had put herself between their combatting hands more than once, but that wasn't really danger because 1) Sesshoumaru would never hurt her and 2) Sesshoumaru would never let someone else hurt her.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," she smiles, moving away. "I'm sorry I can't stay long."

"Don't worry," he grins back. "I expect to see you again, very soon."

As Kagome leaves the building, she cannot help but notice the seemingly random figures that pace back and forth. None of them are in medical scrubs, none really look like they belong. It isn't until she is almost out the front door that she notices the gun at one's hip and the scabbard of a sword at another. Naraku may be playing at calmness, but the level of security meant someone was nervous.

Once back in her car, Kagome gives one quick look around the parking lot. Nothing really catches her eye, except one lone woman walking down the street. She looks flustered, vexed, and for one moment her features cracks into a look of despair and she buries her face in her hands. When she looks up again, all traces of sadness are gone, replaced with a stoic, hard expression. She puts on a helmet and mounts her motorcycle before riding off (Kagome casts a hazy thought to Inuyasha and his bike, though this girl's was somewhat quieter).

The woman was tall (check).

The woman had long dark hair (check).

And she was definitely attractive (check check).

And Kagome, looking back, thinks that she maybe sort of saw something like a gun at her hip (check check check).

No one would be so bold, she thinks, taking a deep breath and turning on the ignition. No one would think it safe to wave herself before the man she shot not 16 hours ago, as if the authorities were not looking for her.

That woman had a look on her face, one of hardened determination, that maybe said otherwise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

Sango had run to him the moment he was alone. She had removed her helmet, allowing the hair that he had once enjoyed playing with to fall down her back again. She had smiled and called out his name, because now so close to him, Sango was certain that this was not some trick of the eye, this was her brother and he was alive, alive alive alive.

Recognition or relief did not flood his features when he turned to meet her gaze. This was her first warning. Only something resembling surprise, if it wasn't so dull, and confusion. Maybe a little annoyance. Sango was fighting an urge to cry.

"Kohaku, it's me," she reached for his arm. He pulled away, and though it was like a knife to the heart, she tried to ignore it. "It's Sango. Your sister."

He shook his head again. Though his eyes lingered on her face, perhaps a bit more intently than before (Sango could feel herself getting sick from false hopes so suddenly followed by disappointments), but there was still nothing.

"I'm sorry. I have to get back inside." He nods to her, a formality, before turning to take the doorknob in his hand.

She grabs his arm with both hands, trying to keep him from leaving so soon. She could make him remember, a little more time and she knew she could, just a little more time.

 _You hated fighting. You wanted to help people. You thought of being a doctor or a teacher or a nurse in a home for the elderly. You would make me tell you stories before bed, you put flowers in my hair. Please, Kohaku, you must remember._

No words form. Sango was feeling numb, dulled even in her panic and grief as she mourns her brother, alive but still lost to her even as she held him in her hands. This was a sort of death, he did not know her or remember her. She was nothing to him.

His other hand (when did they get so big) wraps around her wrists and yanks her grip away from him. He is not gentle, Sango can feel a bruise beginning to form on tender flesh.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to leave the premises. Before I have to remove you." He releases her with a push, shoots her a warning glance. Sango stares at him for a moment longer, checking to make sure this is him (this is you, I know it is), before nodding and storming back to her bike.

The first time she laid eyes on him, her first thought was that he must be the most beautiful creature ever spawned. He really is lovely, every bit of him, from his hair to his eyes to the sharp curve of his jaw.

She stares at his hands throughout the first meeting, stares at the sharp nails and long fingers and imagines the feel of them. They must be soft, she thinks they must be cool. Skilled hands, hands that could bring her skin to life.

She imagines how they must feel around her neck. Wrapped around the tender flesh, forever tightening. She thinks it would be a lovely way to die, to be crushed out by his perfect hands.

It isn't until their third meeting that she thinks of how his hands must feel in a caress. Her face is red before the end of the meeting, she feels an unfamiliar stirring in her stomach. Giddiness, she feels light and buoyant, like her feet aren't touching the floor.

 _He_ smirks. Mocks her, because even in her head she is not free, and laughs.

 _"_ _You think he is your savoir? He wouldn't look twice at you."_

At the fourth meeting He sees her, the pretty plain girl and she knows then that he has a type. Wide eyes, innocent features… Something he could never obtain himself, so he searches for it in others, Purity. He ogles her, he stares and stares as if trying to memorize her features to see again later.

In her head (because she knows that He is still listening) she allows herself this dim revenge.

 _'_ _You think she would leave him to stand at your side? She wouldn't look twice at you.'_

The car door has barely closed behind her when his hand connects with her cheek and a bruise begins to form. He does not storm and rage against her, the strike was enough to satisfy him.

The next time she's sees him, the ideal one, it is because her Maker wanted a lock of his hair. She comes back emptyhanded, too afraid to even try to touch him, but she gives him coy smiles and tries to draw him in with her beauty and allure.

He sniffs the air and tells her that she smells of Him _(it would be a knife to the heart, but she isn't sure that she has one)._

She doesn't understand these feelings. When she had come to life, rose from the hard ground still covered in the red effluence of her maker, she had been a woman grown. He had stared at her body, naked then, and smiled without desire at her bare body. Her first act (his first command) had been to turn for him. The next had been to dance. The next had been to climb into the bed of a business rival and do anything in her power (anything) to change his mind about not financing one of her Maker's projects.

The next had been to slit his throat.

She shares his mark, his scars, and knows that she will always be a part of his web. Knows that freedom is an illusion, even the wind is bound by laws and barriers. She does not know why, why after years of doing his dance and playing his games, why she has decided now to jerk at her bindings and fly.

She is wearing an outfit different from her usual clothes. The dress is loose and flowing, catching on the wind that flows around her. It would be a relief to be able to wear something off the shoulders, something strappy, but His marks are still there, still visible, and she wants to cover that as much as she wants to break from the ties that bind her to him.

' _Father_ ,' she thinks with a sneer. He birthed her after absorbing another. She could have a mother, another father. She would never know.

She sees him from across the street, after waiting for nearly an hour. He is without the pretty plain girl, she pretends to stumble upon him.

"Sesshoumaru," she smiles. "I was just in the area and I thought-"

"I don't want coffee with you," he says simply, pushing past her.

The smiles stays on her face, she has a lot of practice faking it. "I won't bite."

"It is not you that concerns me, Kagura," he walks up to the door, she follows. "Give my regards to Naraku."

"I believe Kagome already has." That got his attention, she feels a small victory. "She visited him this morning. Might even still be with him." Kagura of the wind, beautiful, bound, and a little enamored, leans against the door. "You didn't know?"

Sesshoumaru leaves her outside the Takahashi building. She knows they will see each other again.

****************************************  
When Kagome hears her phone ring, she does not need to check it to know.

"Hello Sesshou," she smiles, bringing the receiver to her ear as she parks the car.

"Where are you?"

"At the office."

"Where in the office?"

 _Oh no_. "The little girl's room," she lies. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am currently in your office."

Kagome shuts her eyes and frowns. I really don't have time for this. "Well, I might be a while. You know? How about I check in on you before I leave?"

"It's fine. I can wait."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"I will see you in a hour." She hangs up before he can respond.

Kagome then climbs out of her car and stares at the imposing building before her. She's never been inside, but the Shinbun Press is stationed in one of the many skyscrapers that decorate the city. There will not be a warm welcome.

Finding Yura's office did not take long time (though it did mean passing a lot of dirty looks). Yura, to her credit, greets her with a wide smile and offers her a seat.

She's pretty, Kagome acknowledges, though her outfit is a bit skimpy and Kagome can't tell if her hair is extensions or not.

"What can I do for you today?" Yura asks, leaning back in her chair. "This isn't about my article this morning, is it?"

"No," Kagome shakes her head, sitting down. "It's not that. I was actually hoping to ask about this article."

From her bag, Kagome pulls the article she photocopied last night and places it on the desk. Yura glances as smirks. "That is an old one, isn't it? Have you been going through the archives?"

"The library actually."

Yura chuckles. "Yep, I remember this one. Surprised you don't too, you weren't that young."

Kagome gives a polite grin. "There was a … a vested interest in keeping this away from me."

Yura leans forward. "So what gory details do you want to know?"

"I want to know about Kikyo."

Yura's brow raises at that. "Really? What about her?"

"Who was she?"

The smile comes back. Yura is enjoying this. "She was the woman your fiancé was sleeping with, then killed. Didn't you read the article?"

"It says nothing about her. What she did, who she was. You just made her a victim."

"Oh, you feel bad for her now? Don't worry about it sweetheart, she's been dead for years."

"I want to know why she died!" Kagome yells, impatient. Yura's sarcasm is grating, even on good days, but given the last few days she can't take it. "I want to know who she was!"

Yura only grins more and Kagome stands abruptly, jostling the desk. "This was a waste of time." She storms to the door, wishing that she'd come in with a plan of action and used more tact. "Why was her name in the online article but not in the print edition?"

Yura looks somewhat taken off guard, as if not expecting such a random question. "The online edition was updated. We put it in after the print."

"So it suddenly became… moral to put her name in?"

"Like I said, she was dead."

"Monk where are you?" Inuyasha nearly shouts into the phone.

"I had some car trouble, so I have to take the bus. It'll take me a little longer to get to you, but I'm on my way."

Inuyasha shoots a glance over his shoulder. "I'm about to be evicted, I need you here now."

There is the sound of chuckling on the other end of the line. "It's a motel Inuyasha. You're not being evicted, you're being kicked out."

"It's not funny."

"Listen, I've got good news. I talked to that guy in your dad's company, the one you talked about. He sent me a copy of your father's will."

Inuyasha hesitates. "Is that legal?"

"Have no idea. But it's a win for us. I'll have a plan by the time I get to you."

"That's not going to help me now."

"I'd ask why you don't just live with your brother-"

"No."

"-but I know how that would go. There has to be someone else you can crash with for a few days till I get there."

"I don't know any-" his voice falters. "There might be someone."

"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru demands and Kagome laughs. He sounds like a disappointed father.

"Yura. At the Shinbun Press." Honesty feels nice.

Honesty catches Sesshoumaru off guard. "Why were you at the Shinbun Press?"

"I wanted to know what she knew about Naraku's incident yesterday."

Sesshoumaru's features soften, only fractionally. "And you didn't get enough information from Naraku himself?"

Kagome looks up at him sharply. "How did you know I visited Naraku?"

"I told you I wanted a protective detail with you."

"There's a difference between a guard and a paid stalker!"

He doesn't speak. Merely gives her the bland look that shouts 'I do not have to explain myself.'

"I'm going to Rin now," Kagome says, gathering up things in her office. "Will I see you there? Should I text you when I arrive, or will your stalker let you know?"

He goes to the door and leaves. "I'll see you tonight."

Kagome huffs and is about to leave herself when the phone rings. "Yes Jin?"

"There's an Adam Smith on the phone for you."

"Adam Smith?" She shakes her head. Now there is a fake name. She and Jin were going to have a talk. "Put him through."

There is a beep and Kagome puts on her happy voice. "Hello, you've reached Kagome Higurashi."

Long pause.

"Hello?"

Long pause. A little background noise.

"Is this a joke?"

"Kagome?"

Her breath catches in her throat. "Inuyasha?"

"I- I need a place to crash."

She laughs. Laughs really hard, really loudly. Of course he is calling her, asking for help but not calling it help. And of course she was going to help, because it's him and hopefully he'll be grateful enough to just talk to her. Not fight her, not snarl and snark, but talk.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and there is some concern in his voice as she collects herself.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Do you have a pen? I know a place."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Its been a while. Sorry this chapter is kind of crappy and the meeting between Kagome and Inuyasha was kind of anti climactic. I have so many things i want to write, so this was just a bridge chapter. Try to update again sooner.**

"So, you live here?"

"Yup."

"….."

"What?"

"It just…"

"Yes?"

"…. It isn't what I was expecting."

Inuyasha glances around and takes in the tight space of her apartment. There is no furniture, at least none that he can see in the living room, and it makes the space seem somewhat larger, though not by much.

"Yeah. It was a… it was an impulse," Kagome shifts on her feet and watches him critic her home with his eyes. He is the son of a man with nearly unlimited wealth at his fingertips. He's probably offended that she even suggested that he come here.

He clears his throat and turns his attention to her. "A bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah." She moves him past the kitchen and down the narrow corridor to show him the rooms. "The bathroom is here. And the bedroom is here."

A thought strikes Inuyasha's mind, one that he is surprised hadn't hit sooner. It makes him stand up a little straighter, try a little harder to position his body away from hers. "So there's no couch."

"No," Kagome replies, flouncing past his as if she'd yet to notice the obvious (she really hasn't). "I haven't gone shopping for furniture yet, I planned on doing it tomorrow. I need," she furrows her brow, as if trying to recall something from memory "I need a couch, an armchair, a bed frame, maybe two bed frames in case Souta ever changes his mind about staying the night. I kept the TV from my old place, I should've kept the stand. But it was kind of ugly. A coffee table, I don't think there's enough room for a dining room table and-"

"Kagome, that's not what I meant. There's only one bed."

"Ooohhh. Oh, that's not a problem. I'm probably spending tonight… somewhere else. And, you know, tomorrow I'll at least have a couch for you to crash on."

"Where else?"

"What?"

"You said you'll probably spend the night somewhere else. Where?"

Kagome turns to meet his gaze. "Somewhere else?" she responds, in a way that sounds more like ' _None of your business_.'

He holds her eyes for a moment longer, as if hoping to intimidate her into some sort of confession. None come, instead she pushes into her room and begins to fill a bag. "You can shower. There are some towels in the closet. And maybe change the sheets."

"When will you be back?"

Kagome pauses, confused. When did the hanyou suddenly think that he was allowed to ask so many questions about her life? Especially, she might add, after avoiding all of hers? "Later."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know Inuyasha! Read a book or something!" When she looks at him, Inuyasha is standing in her doorway, watching her with arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. "What?"

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"There's food in the fridge."

"How am I supposed to-"

"You are a grown man. You can cook for yourself." She picks up her bag and tries to move past him, but he fills the doorway with his body and refuses to let her by. "Please move," she asks politely.

"I don't under-"

"Oh my god- MOVE!" She snaps, pushing him harshly and squeezing past the small space he leaves. "I will be back tomorrow! Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

When she finally gets to Sesshoumaru's house, Rin is preoccupied. Music plays in the living room, she dances on her toes in an off-beat rhythm that Kagome watches. The girl has a sort of wild grace about her, uncaring and innocent. Kagome wonders how she's held onto it. Only in the darkness of night, and only very briefly, has Sesshoumaru ever spoken of their time in Guo. How they found each other among the debris and ruble and dead.

Jaken, whose bug eyes make his seem perpetually panicked, seems relieved when he sees that Kagome is finally there. Rin notices his attention, she turns eyes alight upon Kagome and she grins widely, shaking her hair and quickly tapping her feet to the upbeat song. "Come dance with me Kagome!"

The older woman shrugs off her jacket and kicks off her shoes, purposefully not straightening them because she knows it will annoy the master of the house. Her bag also lays on the floor. Shaking to the music in with her own graceless moves, Kagome spins and swirls and hops alongside Rin, throwing in random leg and hand movements for the heck of it. Occasionally they dance together, holding hands and twisting and spinning, Kagome surprises the young girl by quickly twirling her with one hand and dipping her backwards.

She has much more stamina than Kagome, the energy of youth and sugar. Eventually Kagome flops on the couch, laughter spilling from her lips between slight pants. For the first time in a number of days, she feels happy. At ease. It pleases her to be able to look at Rin and blame her for this welcome, if brief, reprieve from her stress.

"Get up!" the pixie insists, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her from the couch.

"Give me a second. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Stop talking like you're old."

"I am. So old, super old! My neck, my back, my neck and my back!" Kagome bends herself dramatically, earning a giggle from her charge. "Will you dance with me at the Gala in a few days?"

"Yes," Rin nods solemnly. "If you can keep up."

Kagome lounges forward, tackling the girl and kissing her cheek. "Brat."

"Hey!"

Sesshoumaru returns home a few hours later and, with great effort, Kagome resists bringing up their previous issues. Rin and Kagome are on the floor, one of Rin's movies playing on the television while Kagome tries her best to draw a castle. Rin is drawing a grove a trees, thick jagged brown trunks and large branches reaching to the sun. Jaken runs to his master, squawk exaltations and joys at his return. A reporting of the state of the house, nothing misplaced or broken, has Rin grinning slyly, as if she was the reason for this particularly ritual.

Sesshoumaru half listens to his subordinate, otherwise occupied with casting a glance around the room. His gaze lands critically on Kagome's shoes, jacket, and bag, still thrown in a disarray on the floor. He turns his attention to Rin, sees that her skin is smudged with art supplies and her fingers have something sticky on them. He can smell chocolate. Coming to her side and crouching on the ground, Sesshoumaru presses a kiss to her forehead.

"How was your day?"

"It was great. Me and Kagome danced and we baked cupcakes and we painted and do you like my picture?"

"Yes. Do you want to put it on the refrigerator?"

"Yeah! Do you want to color too?"

"No, not now. Go wash up. We're going soon."

"Ok." She stands carefully, scurrying away from them and up the stairs. Kagome feels Sesshoumaru's gaze settle on her, but she keeps her eyes trained on her picture and the extremely intricate stairway she was for some reason possessed to draw.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He asked.

"Am I allowed to come? Or am I still on house arrest?"

"Stop being childish."

"I don't like being watched Sesshoumaru. I'm a big girl."

"…"

"Where are we going?"

"To visit Naraku."

Kagome's apartment is small. It doesn't take long for Inuyasha to wander through the halls and rooms, learn the potential entrances and exits. The space smells overwhelming of her, but under it there is a damp, empty scent, residue of previous residents and the time of vacancy.

He wanders, finding it difficult to sit on her bed. He wanders, opening and closing the fridge and her cabinets, looking for something easy to eat. He wanders and wonders why she decided to live here.

The outside is silent, though occasionally he can pick up on footsteps and whispers from people on the street. The area is urban, tall concrete structures that lack the elegance of the city buildings. It must be cheap, but he doubts that she is having money trouble. It's hard to get a sense for her, there is very little in this place to give an indication of her personality. Her clothes are simple and plain, with some interesting t-shirts thrown in the mix.

Inuyasha goes to a payphone outside and calls the Monk. "Where are you?"

"One more bus. Should be there by tomorrow around noon."

"Ok. This is the address."

Rin was happy when she was putting on her dress, when she let Kagome play in her hair. She was happy when they all piled into the car together.

When Sesshou tells her where they're going, she becomes silent.

When Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin arrive, there are cameras outside the facility. They must push past the press, past the pushy recorders and flashing lights and Kagome, without thinking, picks up Rin and pushes her face to her chest, keeping her face from being photographed.

"Don't say anything sweetheart."

Sesshoumaru places an arm around her shoulder to tug her along, the other hand helping her to keep Rin from falling. When they finally reach the safety of the indoors, Kagome puts down Rin and kisses her cheek.

"You did good."

The girl looks a little upset from the attention, but smooths a hand over her lilac dress and through her hair.

"Is he going to be asleep?"

Kagome shakes her head. "No. I saw him earlier. He was awake. If you want, I can wait with you out here."

Rin looks at her father, as if waiting for his approval. When he gives nothing away she turns back to Kagome, wide eyed, and nods. Sesshoumaru leaves to find Naraku's room, Kagome and Rin sit on one of the hall benches.

"I heard Sesshou say you could have been shot too?"

The words stun Kagome, almost horrify her. This is why she has been acting strangely, she's been thinking about Kagome getting shot. "I suppose I could have been. But I wasn't."

"Why would someone shoot you Kagome?"

There is no answer. "I don't know."

"What happens if-"

"Sweetie, I'm ok. I'm fine. And the cops are looking for who… did that bad thing. You don't have to worry." Kagome casts a nervous glance around and sees a backdoor. "Do you want to go for a walk? Outside?"

The girl looks a little mortified at the thought of going through the cameras again, but then she sees where Kagome is looking and nods. She kisses the girl's cheek again, tells her to alert her father that they will be leaving. As the girl skips away, Kagome goes to the door to see how chilly it is, she might have to give Ren her coat. She steps out, there is a slight breeze. It isn't bad, but she wishes they had brought a hat.

A shot hits the concrete beside her and she cannot make a noise. An instant later she is on the ground, another shot hitting where her head had been a moment later.

When she looks up there is black hair clouding her vision. When she can hear again, when the ringing is gone, she can hear screaming. Rin. RIN!

Kagome pushes the person from her body and runs to the door, tackling Rin beneath her body and pushing her further into the building, away from the door. She hears it shut behind her a moment later, but she doesn't look behind her, she is too focused on the person beneath her. Two hands grab her chubby face, forcing her to look at her.

"Rin! Rin, are you ok? Were you hit?"

The girl's lips tremble and tears spill from her eyes, but to Kagome's relief she shakes her head. She hold her close, feeling her tremble and shake against her chest.

"Baby, its ok. I'm here. It's ok, I'll keep you safe."

There is a thud somewhere behind her and this time she is alert, this time she turns to defend herself. Sesshoumaru is there, in his fist is a young woman's neck. She looks familiar, it takes Kagome a moment to recognize the young woman from this morning.

She saved me.

"Sesshoumaru stop! Let her go!" He turns to her, confused. "She saved me."

Sesshoumaru's hand unclenches from around her throat. She collapses to the floor, gasping for breath. He stands above her, poised to attack if she shows any aggression.

"Speak. What is your name?"

With weezing breathe the woman responds. "Sango."


	11. Chapter 11

I will update this. Just please remind me.


End file.
